Reasons to kill myself in december
by BioniqueRouge
Summary: Mientras Jean es un estudiante que está a punto de reprobar historia y procrastina en internet, Armin busca razones para suicidarse en diciembre. / Oneshot para mi brujita Sara, Ashura Nako.


**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece, es de Isayama Hajime. El fic sí es mío.

 **Advertencia:** Posible OoC, BL.

* * *

 _ **Para Sara.**_

...

..

.

Jean arrugó su examen y lo tiró directamente en la basura, detrás de él ya venía Marco, quejándose por haber sacado 9.3; la calificación más alta se la había llevado el mejor amigo de Eren, Arlert; ese rubiecito al que Jean solía mirar de reojo cuando él y Jaeger tenían sus disputas habituales. A Jean no le importaba la historia, y menos ese 2.8 que se había quedado entre las virutas de madera que dejaban los sacapuntas y las botellas de PET que la escuela juntaba para donar medicamentos a chicos con cáncer; pero le había fastidiado que la profesora lo citara para el viernes, siendo que él tenía ensayo con su banda y ya había llegado tarde las dos semanas anteriores, una más y los demás comenzarían a molestarlo.

La docente era implacable. Al principio todos creyeron que se trataba de una profesora barco y que podrían hacer lo que quisieran en su clase, pues no se veía como una persona dura ni malhumorada, pero todo eso lo compensaba en sus exámenes de cien preguntas por parcial, la mayoría abiertas y unas pocas de opción múltiple, las que eran la salvación de Jean en literatura. Los maestros solían ser despiadados en las pruebas, pero la profesora Hanji se llevaba el premio por el mero hecho de que sus exámenes valían el cien por ciento de lo que se evaluaría al final del año. La profesora les había advertido que harían en total cinco exámenes, de los cuales ya habían hecho tres, dos en el primer cuatrimestre y uno del segundo. Jean había obtenido un 3.2, un 4.0 y la última calificación de 2.8, y sabía perfectamente para qué Hanji lo quería ver; para advertirle que iba a reprobar si seguía así. Incluso si obtenía diez en los dos próximos exámenes —lo cual dudaba— solo alcanzaría un seis cerrado. Marco había discutido ya con él.

—Podrías ver mis vídeos en YourVid, tengo casi todo el temario de la clase.

Jean no quería ni intentarlo; si había algo más ñoño que conocer a Marco en persona, era ver sus vídeos de YourVid donde exponía temas de historia y matemáticas, que tenían fama de aburridos, aunque tenía muchos suscriptores. Jean le había pedido que hiciera su «intro» con una de las canciones de su banda, a lo que Marco se negó porque Jean ni siquiera los veía y no se hablaron por dos semanas, hasta que Sasha los obligó a reconciliarse haciendo uso de su fuerza ruda.

—Podrías hablar con la profesora y pedirle algún punto extra o algo parecido… Incluso si te puede volver a aplicar el último examen.

—Los maestros no hacen nada de eso —dijo Jean parando a comprar café en la máquina de sodas.

Marco sonrió algo apenado. Jean tenía qué buscar la forma de aprobar la materia o de lo contrario tendría qué decirle adiós a su banda. La señora Kirstein no le permitiría seguir en sus «cosas de delincuentes» si mantenía malas calificaciones. No es que Jean fuera muy mal estudiante, llevaba un buen promedio en otras materias y no se metía en muchos problemas a pesar de su pinta. Eren quizás era el único que podía decir que Jean era desagradable, y tenía el derecho de hacerlo puesto que ninguno era cordial con el otro.

Jean abrió la lata de café y se bebió la mitad de un trago, para después lanzar un gruñido.

—Maldita historia. ¿A quién mierda le importa quién era la URSS?

—«Qué era» la URSS. No quién.

—Como sea.

…

Jean antes pensaba que si era posible, quería convertirse en un cantante de rock famoso. Era un pensamiento cliché; y Jean sabía que era otro más en la industria, una oveja negra del rebaño de ovejas negras, estaba al tanto de eso. Pero también había una parte dentro de él que creía que era posible cumplir ese sueño si se esforzara, y todos verían su talento y su voluntad. Se veía dando conciertos en auditorios, teatros, dando entrevistas para revistas y canales de televisión, ganando un Grammy.

Su primera gran tocada fue en un bar de la zona, aunque ni él ni sus compañeros eran capaces de comprar alcohol. Tocaron una canción, apenas recibiendo aplausos. Luego otra, y otra, hasta que alguien les gritó que se dedicaran a estudiar.

Jean hizo caso después de ese fracaso; estudiaba más. Ya no tocaba tanto la guitarra, solo los viernes. A Jean ya no le importaba ser famoso, solo quería alejarse de la mediocridad. ¿Pero cómo podría?

Era otro más, por mucho negro que usara, por más extraño que pareciera, por dentro era igual.

…

25 de octubre.

El despacho de la profesora olía a cloro y a naranjas. Jean se sentó incómodo en el asiento disponible, mirando el revoltijo de papeles que había en el escritorio. Detrás se encontraba la foto de la profesora junto al profesor Levi y al entonces director del instituto, Erwin, que había muerto hacía un año. Fuera de ello, todo el lugar estaba ordenado, quizás era que Hanji seguía revisando exámenes de otros grupos y no había tenido tiempo de limpiar. Además de historia mundial, Hanji también daba clases de biología y química; era conocido que era QFB y había estudiado historia, además de que ostentaba un título en psicología. Era muy inteligente y no parecía querer dejar de aprender. Jean alzó un papel del escritorio y leyó un poco; hablaba de la revolución industrial y del impacto que causó en el mundo el invento de la máquina de vapor. No entendía cómo algo así podía ser emocionante.

—Jean, disculpa la demora —dijo la mujer mientras entraba con una pila de papeles—. Los jóvenes salen los viernes a fiestas, ¿no? Lo lamento. Igualmente tu futuro académico debe importarte más, ¿no es así? En fin. Estoy emocionada porque el lunes haremos disecciones con los de último grado. Las disecciones me fascinan, creo que me tomaré un tiempo lejos de la docencia y estudiaré medicina forense. ¡El cuerpo humano es maravilloso!

Algo debió de notar Hanji en la cara de Jean que paró sus explicaciones y se puso a buscar el historial del joven Kirstein.

—Hmmm. Tienes muy buen promedio, Jean. ¿Te gustan las matemáticas? —preguntó al ver que tenía un promedio casi perfecto en la materia.

—No especialmente. No me es complicado.

—¿Y física? Ese Levi reprueba a casi todos, y tú lo pasaste con nueve el año pasado…

Jean se encogió de hombros, desinteresado por ello. De todas formas, Hanji evaluaba historia y las otras materias no tenían nada que ver.

—Pensé que tenías problemas con otras clases, pero al parecer lo único en lo que no te esfuerzas es en historia.

Jean arrugó el entrecejo, sintiéndose sin duda atacado por las palabras de la docente. ¿Y qué si no le gustaba? ¿Qué le importaba a ella? ¿Se sentía decepcionada porque a Jean le importaba un pepino los conflictos entre Rusia y Estados Unidos?

—No te gusta, ¿verdad? ¿Pero al menos lo has intentado? Dije que no calificaría los ensayos y las notas que tomaran en clase, pero sin duda son cosas que te ayudarían a estudiar. Hasta el momento tienes diez puntos, y necesitas treinta para pasar la materia con seis, lo que significa que debes aprobar los próximos dos exámenes con diez. ¿Sabes lo que significa?

—Ni siquiera el amigo de Eren saca diez —dijo Jean cruzándose de brazos, nervioso.

—¿Te refieres a Armin? —Hanji sonrió acomodándose las gafas—. Lo sé. Soy un poco dura a la hora de evaluar. Pero te daré una buena oportunidad para que te repongas. Te dejaré escoger un tema y deberás estudiarlo bien. Te aplicaré un examen en base a él y lo sumaré como extra a tu promedio final. Es todo lo que puedo hacer. Aunque los demás no están en un campo de rosas, eres el más bajo en la clase y no me gusta que te quedes rezagado. Tampoco quiero que repruebes.

Jean se había quedado con la boca abierta de la impresión y la cerró cuando se dio cuenta de lo tonta que se podría ver su expresión. No pensó que la profesora Hanji pudiera ser tan buena con ellos y que le daría una oportunidad tan piadosa como esa. Viniendo de ella, le parecía un buen gesto. No quería estar último en el grupo, teniendo a alguien tan tonto como Eren en el mismo salón de clases.

—¿Qué te parece? —Hanji le tendió una lista con los temas a elegir y Jean los miró sin evitar sentir agobio—. Cual sea el tema que elijas, te entregaré una lista de los libros que puedes consultar, además de algunas páginas de internet con información real. El examen se realizará a principios de febrero para que te quede tiempo a estudiar. El último examen será a principios de marzo. Recuerda que también debes tener en cuenta de que habrá examen antes de las vacaciones de invierno. Si necesitas ayuda extra, puedes pedir un tutor. Tienes todavía mucho tiempo, en unos días será noviembre. Aprovecha el tiempo para estudiar y no deberás preocuparte por nada más.

Jean asintió tomando la lista de los temas y los revisó uno por uno. La santa inquisición y el feudalismo, el siglo de las luces, el romanticismo, revolución francesa, el capitalismo, primera y segunda guerra mundial, la guerra fría…

—Las guerras mundiales parecen interesantes.

—¡Lo son!

—Parecen ser los temas más sencillos…

—Depende del punto de vista. Los crímenes de guerra no lo son todo, para comprender cosas que pasaron ahí, necesitarías entender lo que ha ocurrido anteriormente, como los conflictos que surgieron con la repartición de África y el asesinato del archiduque Fernando. Y antes de ello necesitarías saber sus antecedentes. Y eso lo veremos con más profundidad el próximo trimestre, por lo que te conviene estudiar algo que vimos anteriormente para no estudiar algo que la clase no ha visto y no ha comprendido.

—No he entendido nada de lo que dijo, profesora.

—Te lo pondré de esta manera —dijo Hanji inclinándose sobre el escritorio para llegar hasta el papel, tomó un lápiz y fue señalando diversas lecciones—. Para estudiar las dos guerras mundiales, debes estudiar todos estos temas, porque no los hemos visto en clase. —Hanji señaló uno más viejo—. Si estudias este, solo tendrías que repasar las preguntas del segundo examen para guiarte.

—Ya veo.

El feudalismo y la Santa Inquisición fue una de las primeras cosas que vieron en clase, incluso Hanji les dejó ver una película que Jean ni siquiera recordaba cómo se llamaba, pero podía preguntarle a Marco y hasta podría pedirle ayuda.

—Creo que tomaré este.

—Es buena elección, Jean —dijo Hanji tomando el papel de vuelta y tendiéndole la bibliografía que podía consultar.

Salió del despacho despidiéndose de Hanji con una reverencia. No tenía ganas de ir a ensayar, por lo que llamó a su amigo y le dijo que no podría asistir. Caminó despacio hasta su casa, apenas mirando el papel que tenía en las manos. Si su mamá se enteraba de que estaba teniendo problemas, sin duda lo regañaría y no quería eso. Tampoco quería que se preocupara, Jean ayudaba a su madre trabajando los fines de semana y los martes en una floristería, y necesitaban el dinero, tampoco podía arriesgarse a que ella decidiera que el trabajo estaba interfiriendo con sus estudios y que lo obligara a renunciar, así que Jean decidió tomárselo en serio. Apenas llegó a casa, subió a su habitación, gritándole a su madre que comería después. Prendió la computadora y entró al canal de Marco, esperando que el tema estuviera entre los vídeos.

El joven se desplazó entre los vídeos sintiendo aburrimiento luego de la euforia inicial. Todos empezaban con la frase «Marco explica…» y no encontraba ningún tema que le pareciera conocido, hasta que se encontró con el título de la película que la profesora les había encargado ver. Sabía que era esa porque tenía el nombre de una flor en ella; «El nombre de la rosa». Jean clickeó emocionado el vídeo, y mientras esperaba a que se cargara, leyó los comentarios de los internautas, quienes parecían tener opiniones encontradas sobre el vídeo. Más exactamente, sobre Marco y su forma de entregar la información.

 _+Soldier Soul:_

«¡Hey, Marco! Me encantan tus vídeos *carita feliz*. Tu información es muy precisa y me ayudas mucho con mis exámenes. Ojalá hicieras vídeos sobre matemáticas, ¡la estoy pasando terrible con las ecuaciones!»

 _+MaddonaIsGod:_

«Están interesantes.»

 _+OtroWey:_

«Das flojera *carita pacman*.»

 _+La Llama Asesina:_

«Está buena la reseña, pero deberías ser más divertido. La verdad medio me aburría pero está bien que hagas esta clase de contenidos. Sigue así, bro.»

 _+LEO98:_

«QUÉ ESTÚPIDOS LOS QUE DICEN QUE ES ABURRIDO, NO TIENE QUE SER GRACIOSO, GENTE, SI QUIEREN DIVERTIRSE VEAN VÍDEOS DE CAÍDAS.»

 _+OtroWey:_

«+LEO98, ok, pero no me grites *carita pacman*.»

 _+La Llama Asesina:_

«+LEO98, yo no quise ofenderlo, era un consejo nada más, jeje.»

 _+Pringada:_

«+LEO98, qué básica te lees, chica, por favor.»

 _+Mik999Goth:_

«Buenos vídeos, Marco, pero los de Armin son mejores, jajajá.»

 _+La Llama Asesina:_

«+Mik999Goth, acabo de ver un vídeo suyo y sí es bastante cool *equisdé*.»

 _+OtroWey:_

«+Mik999Goth, está igual de pendejo *carita pacman*. Ok, no. Se entiende más pero igual la historia vale verg*.»

 _+LEO98:_

«+Mik999Goth, no le hables así, darketa irrespetuosa.»

 _+Mik999Goth:_

«+OtroWey, cálmate con Armin, o te rompo las bolas. +LEO98, así nos llevamos, si no sabes no hables *carita sarcástica*.»

Jean dejó de leer al ver que lo demás seguía en discusiones, pero creyó reconocer ese nickname, si no mal recordaba, era el mismo de Mikasa, la que había sido su amor platónico durante largos años. Entró a su canal en otra ventana y repasó los vídeos, encontrándose con los partidos de Mikasa, quien jugaba rugby, además de que subía otros haciendo recetas, en las que ocasionalmente salía Eren probándolas. A Jean siempre le gustó verla jugar, así que abrió el vídeo más reciente y lo miró completo, sintiendo admiración por la fuerza casi sobrehumana de la mujer. Estaba por poner otro, cuando vio uno donde Mikasa sonreía. No es que Mikasa nunca sonriera, pero a Jean le gustaba verla hacerlo. El título del vídeo era «Tag del mejor amigo»; Jean se sorprendió al clickear que el dichoso «mejor amigo» no era Eren como suponía, sino el rubio, Arlert. Mikasa apareció trenzándole el cabello, mientras Arlert sostenía una hoja donde al parecer venían las preguntas que debían hacerse mutuamente.

—A Mikasa le gusta trenzarme el cabello, la dejo porque es más fuerte que yo.

—También te gusta que lo haga.

Los dos se rieron y comenzaron con el juego que duró alrededor de quince minutos. Jean se preguntó por qué nunca había entrado a su canal. Mikasa solía hablar con Marco aunque Jean no sabía qué tan bien se la pasaban, pues lo único que sabía era que estaban en la misma mesa en los laboratorios de química y física. No pudo evitar sentirse algo frustrado, aunque ya no estaba tan enamorado de ella como lo estuvo en la antigüedad. Comenzó a centrarse en los estudios y otras cosas, apenas le quedaba tiempo para pensar en ella. Se concentró nuevamente en lo que estaba haciendo y maldijo al internet por distraerlo de aquella manera tan descarada, y recordó que habían dicho que Armin también hacía vídeos. Fue hacia su canal y notó que también se centralizaba en temas académicos. En la descripción decía «El océano es mi aesthetic» y venían los links de sus otras redes. Jean se sintió algo raro, como si estuviera traicionando a Marco, pero luego recordó que a Marco no le importaba mucho que no visitara sus contenidos, así que pasando el trago amargo, dio click en una grabación que decía «El feudalismo me da cosa». Armin estaba vestido como sacerdote antiguo, o eso supuso, y comenzó diciendo que agradecía no haber nacido en aquella época.

—Imaginen que están mirando el cielo y se preguntan en voz alta «¿Por qué el cielo es azul?» y de repente ¡bam! Son acusados de brujería y blasfemia. Vale, puede que exagere un poco… o tal vez no, en serio, no te podías preguntar nada porque la ciencia estaba prohibida y las personas ni siquiera tenían acceso a los libros. Y si todavía se preguntan por qué el feudalismo no fue una época hermosa, tengo dos palabras para ustedes: peste negra.

El vídeo seguía como una conversación de amigos. Armin no usaba palabras extrañas y explicaba los conceptos de manera que todos lo pudieran comprender. Cuando acabó, Jean se sintió extraño; no solo había podido entender lo que Armin había dicho, sino que le había gustado… de alguna manera retorcida, quería saber más. Volvió a la lista de vídeos y buscó otro similar, pero parecía que no había otro con la misma temática. El rubio ni siquiera había hablado mucho de la Santa Inquisición y Jean comenzó a entrar en pánico. Nada, ni uno solo.

Jean estaba por escribirle y pedirle que subiera otros vídeos sobre ello, pero se detuvo. Su cuenta era patética, el nickname horrible (nadie que se respete se hace llamar Dios Sexy del Rock) y además tenía en el canal grabaciones de su banda tocando, que apenas y tenían unas cincuenta visitas. No quería que Armin lo identificara y le dijera a Mikasa o a Eren que la profesora Hanji le estaba dando puntos extras, por lo que creó una nueva. +GoodByeHorses mandó un mensaje privado a +BlueOcean, esperando una respuesta positiva.

 _+GoodbyeHorses:_

—Hola *carita sonriendo*.

 _+BlueOcean:_

—¡Hola! ¿Te gusta Q Lazzarus?

Armin le había contestado casi de manera inmediata, a lo que Jean se quedó pensando que quizás siempre se conectaba a esa hora. Le tomó poco tiempo responderle de vuelta.

 _+GoodbyeHorses:_

—Me gusta solo esa canción *carita riendo*.

+BlueOcean:

—Ya veo, no es como si tuviera mucho material de todas formas, creo que tiene como cinco canciones… *equisdé*. A mí también me gusta esa canción, dicen que habla sobre heroína, pero… quién sabe.

 _+GoodbyeHorses:_

—Según la gente todas las canciones son sobre drogas *equisdé*. A mí aparte de la letra, me gusta la voz…

 _+BlueOcean:_

—Leí que Q Lazzarus era mujer. ¿Es eso cierto? *carita sorprendida*.

 _+GoodbyeHorses:_

—Sí, y era una taxista de New York. No lo parece, su voz es demasiado potente, pensaba que era hombre, pero no.

 _+BlueOcean:_

—Diría que queda mucho mejor con la escena de The Silence of the Lambs.

 _+GoodbyeHorses:_

—¡Me leíste la mente!

Jean se detuvo un segundo a pensar en lo que estaba ocurriendo. Hablar con Armin era demasiado fácil, aunque quizá solo se debiera a Q Lazzarus y su existencia enigmática. Pero siendo sinceros, Goodbye Horses valía toda una charla, y más.

 _+BlueOcean:_

—Jeje. Eres nuevo, así que voy a suponer de manera ególatra que te has hecho una cuenta para hablar conmigo, ¿hay algo que desees, o solo charlar?

«Mierda», pensó Jean, sonrojándose un poco. Había sido demasiado obvio el hablarle el primer día que tenía una cuenta.

 _+GoodbyeHorses:_

—Perdona, espero no molestar. Eh, me siento como un idiota, pero allá voy. Tengo problemas entendiendo la historia, y de una u otra manera llegué a tu canal y vi un vídeo tuyo. Me gusta la manera en la que explicas todo, y me preguntaba si no tenías planes para seguir sacando material sobre el feudalismo.

Armin estaba escribiendo, y luego paró de golpe. Jean notó que no escribió por unos segundos, para volver a hacerlo, y luego volver a parar. Se notaba que estaba muy indeciso, o tal vez había algo que no quería decirle, lo cual era cien por ciento aceptable, puesto que era un completo desconocido y un potencial violador en línea.

 _+BlueOcean:_

—Lo siento, no tengo planes inmediatos para continuar con el tema. Lo que sucede es que en el temario es uno de los principales contenidos, suelo ir subiendo vídeos respecto a lo que veo en clase, pero aquella vez no lo completé porque mi abuelo enfermó y tenía que cuidarlo, además de estudiar para mis otras clases. Lo cierto es que tenía pensado subirlo para el siguiente ciclo escolar.

No pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado y frustrado, al fin había encontrado la manera para estudiar sin morir de aburrimiento, y resulta que no tenía esos temas.

 _+GoodbyeHorses:_

—Ya veo…

 _+BlueOcean:_

—Otro chico de mi clase también hace vídeos, por si te interesa.

 _+GoodbyeHorses:_

—Uhm…

 _+BlueOcean:_

—Lo siento. Tenía un blog… está abandonado, pero ahí tengo mucha información sobre esa época. Sé que no es lo mismo, pero yo lo escribía. Es similar, ¿no? *Gotita en la cabeza*.

 _+GoodbyeHorses:_

—Podría echarle un vistazo. No te sientas mal, de todos modos no es tu culpa.

 _+BlueOcean:_

—Jeje. No puedo evitar sentirme algo mal.

*Link*.

*Link*.

*Link*.

*Link*.

»El primer zelda (perdón por el chiste malo *equisdé*) es del canal del otro chico de mi clase, el segundo es de mi blog abandonado. El tercero es de un buen libro en .pdf que trata sobre varios temas de la época del feudalismo, y el cuarto es un blog que habla sobre los posibles significados de Goodbye Horses *equisdé*. Espero que te sirvan *carita feliz*.

Jean se echó a reír por la poca naturalidad con la que Armin hacía el chiste del zelda, pero destacaba su ingenio al mandarle el último link como si ya fueran camaradas. Quizá era que Armin no tenía muchos amigos, y los que tenía eran algo extraños, por lo que socializar con otras personas le resultara un tanto forzado, aunque tenía una forma de hablar en los vídeos que te hacían sentir como si estuvieras en casa, charlando con alguien que conoces desde hace años.

Abrió los links y mientras esperaba que se cargara, decidió despedirse de Armin para bajar a comer.

 _+GoodbyeHorses:_

—Gracias, Arlert *carita feliz*.

 _+BlueOcean:_

—Oh, ¿te conozco? Nadie me llama por mi apellido aquí.

«¡La cagué!», pensó Jean, cerrando la ventana por reflejo.

…

Arlert: así le decían quienes no eran precisamente cercanos a él, pero lo conocían porque era el más inteligente del salón —y quizás del instituto—. Jean lo veía en clase cuando participaba, cuando paseaba con Mikasa por la cafetería esperando encontrar un lugar vacío, y cuando intentaba parar sus disputas con Eren, diciendo con voz chillona: «¡Paren ya!», y en voz más bajita: «o nos van a castigar…», y Jean contestaba: «está bien, Arlert», y se marchaba, intentando tener la última palabra. Cuando a Jean le tocaba pasar lista, no hacía más que pronunciar su apellido como máquina, —sabiendo de antemano que estaba ahí porque lo había visto sacando punta a sus lápices en el basurero, que estaba a un metro del pupitre de Jean— y Armin contestaba: «¡Presente!», con voz un poco más aguda de lo normal, esperando que lo escucharan y no le pusieran falta por accidente. Era Arlert, pero Jean sabía su nombre, «Armin». ¿Por qué decirle entonces «Arlert» cuando estaba fingiendo ser un desconocido de internet? ¿Cuál era ese afán de echarse la farsa a perder?

«Soy estúpido», pensó Jean mientras comía el desayuno el domingo por la mañana. El día anterior ni siquiera se había conectado, como si de una u otra manera Armin supiera la hora exacta en la que se metía a YourVid. No era para nada de esa manera. Se armó de valor y por la tarde, una vez que fue al trabajo y hubo terminado de ayudar a su madre con la huerta, encendió la computadora y abrió la página. Tenía un mensaje, así que lo abrió ansioso, sabiendo que era del rubio.

 _+BlueOcean:_

—Jaja. Es cierto, olvidé que en mi blog estaba mi apellido *equisdé*, soy muy descuidado… Uhm, parece que te has ido, solo te quería decir que si necesitas que alguien te asesore y te quedan dudas, podemos charlar y te ayudaré en lo que pueda. ¡Buenas noches!

Así que después de todo no se había enterado de nada. Jean volvió a abrir los links que le había mandado Armin anteriormente y guardó el libro, esperando armarse de valor para leerlo después. Le echó un vistazo al blog, viendo que las entradas eran de hacía un año. A pesar de eso, parecía que la gente le seguía dejando comentarios. Usó el buscador en la página y colocó el tema, y para su sorpresa le salieron diez entradas. Jean reconsideró las cosas. El examen sería hasta febrero, ¿acaso no se estaba adelantando demasiado a las cosas? Quizá lo que debería hacer era estudiar para el examen que se avecinaba, el que vendría antes de las vacaciones de invierno, y después usar enero para estudiar el feudalismo, igualmente le quedaría un mes antes de la última prueba.

Lo estuvo pensando por algunos momentos antes de mandar mensaje a Armin.

 _+GoodbyeHorses:_

—Jeje, lo siento, mi internet me está fallando desde hace un tiempo y a veces solo se va. Era eso lo que te iba a decir, que vi tu apellido en el blog *carita riendo*. Ohh. Realmente eres muy amable, me ayudarías bastante, ¿sabes? Voy a tomar un examen de recuperación y por eso es que estoy tan preocupado por el tema. Solo que uhmmm. No sé si comenzar a estudiar de una vez, porque el examen es hasta febrero. Aun así necesito estudiar lo que vemos en clase para el examen normal.

Jean mandó el mensaje y esperó mientras se ponía a hacer la tarea de literatura. Después de una hora, aún no había contestado y Jean ya se había aburrido de hacer haikús (o de intentar hacerlos, para decirlo de manera más precisa). Entró al canal del rubio y comenzó a desplazarse por los vídeos, encontrando algunos que no eran sobre índole académica. Había uno del cumpleaños de Eren, que habían ido a la playa junto con Mikasa, otro de Armin aprendiendo a patinar con Mikasa —y un pésimo Eren grabando en vertical—, una grabación del rubio abriendo regalos de parte de sus suscriptores, hablando sobre sus gustos, sus películas favoritas, y un largo etcétera. Uno podría decir que se podía conocer a Armin con el mero hecho de ver sus vídeos. Jean vio cada uno de ellos, a veces sorprendiéndose por reír junto con él cuando soltaba una carcajada en la grabación, sin saber por qué se sentía tan extraño. ¿Siempre había sido alguien tan divertido y Jean nunca lo vio porque estaba ocupado molestando a Eren?

Su madre lo llamó a cenar, limpió la cocina y los trastes después de ello y se fue a dormir. Aún no tenía mensajes nuevos.

…

28 de octubre.

El lunes Armin no fue a clases. Jean notó que Mikasa y Eren hablaban sobre ello, pero antes de que Jean pasara «por casualidad» a su lado para escuchar el problema, su profesor de literatura llegó y no pudo saber qué ocurría. Para su fortuna, antes de salir al receso, fue la misma Sasha quien le contó lo que había pasado.

—¡Jean!

—Chica patata…

Sasha hizo caso omiso del apodo mientras comía un chocolate, antes le enfadaba mucho más. Kirstein pensaba que Sasha no engordaba gracias a que estaba en el club de atletismo.

—¿Te acuerdas que Marco dijo que iba a ir a un concurso de nerds a otro distrito? Pues a última hora Armin también fue llamado.

—¿En serio? —preguntó intentando parecer despreocupado.

—Sí, estaba en la cafetería cuando la profesora Hanji dijo que finalmente sí les había alcanzado el presupuesto para inscribir a los dos. Tienen los mejores promedios de la generación, así que no es tan raro. Pero Marco twitteó que tenían el presupuesto muy ajustado y dormirán en un motel. ¡En un motel! Alguien le preguntó si le molestaba que Armin fuera, pero ya sabes cómo es Marco, él no diría nada malo de nadie, y solo dijo que lo único que le molestaba era que le daban más dinero a las actividades deportivas. ¿Tú que crees? ¿Estará enfadado?

—No lo creo. —Y de verdad no lo creía—. A Marco le cae muy bien Arlert y creo que es recíproco.

—Siguen siendo una especie de «rivales». Los tres primeros lugares irán en un viaje a Europa. Si Armin le gana como siempre…

—Marco no es ningún tonto, ha estudiado mucho para ese concurso, así que si pierde será su culpa y no la de Arlert.

—Tienes razón, cara de caballo.

Las clases transcurrieron con su normalidad característica, y Jean estaba tan aburrido en algún punto que incluso bajó la aplicación de YourVid a su celular —cosa que no habría hecho antes porque pesaba muchos megas— y usó la cuenta de +GoodByeHorses para ver si Armin había tenido tiempo de contestar, y así era.

 _+BlueOcean:_

—¡Hola! Lamento contestar apenas, jeje. No he tenidp tiempo de estar por aquí. Sobre tu duda, pienso que deberías comenzar a estudiar hasta enero y que puedes concentrarte en el próximo examen que tendrás, así no te atiborrarás de información que no usarás pronto. Con suerte encontrarás los temas enb el canal, pero si no, puedes hablarme e intentaré ayudarte.

»*tenido, *en. Lo siento, el teclado del celular, tú sabes *equisdé*, no estoy en casa, así que… Bueno. Hasta luego.

Jean sintió la necesidad de reírse de ello. Así que Armin tenía la manía de la buena grafía incluso en redes. Era una criatura rara, pero le caía bien. Se fue a casa, pensando en lo que le contestaría al llegar. Por la tarde, Jean se encontraba lavando los platos cuando Marco le llamó por teléfono.

—¿Hola?

—¿Marco? ¿Qué pasa?, ¿cómo están?

—Yo bien. Los demás no tengo idea —dijo riendo—, mañana regresaremos. El examen fue brutal.

—¿En serio? —dijo auténticamente sorprendido, pues aunque solía quejarse de los exámenes de Hanji, no solía decir esas cosas—. ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Eran preguntas muy específicas, aunque sí estudié todo lo que venía…

—¿Arlert mencionó algo o…?

—Dijo que fue muy difícil. Pero era de suponerse, después de todo es un viaje a Europa.

…

4 de noviembre.

La siguiente semana transcurrió sin novedades. En las clases de historia, Jean comenzaba a prestar atención y escuchaba atento lo que Armin decía y lo anotaba, si no entendía algo, iba con Hanji a preguntar después de clases. Realmente estaba esforzándose en comprender todo, aunque algunas cosas le parecían ser innecesarias de estudiar. Él y Armin no se estaban mandando muchos mensajes, solo alguno que otro saludo, pues Jean estaba ensayando para una nueva presentación que darían en un bar de la zona. Aun así, se aseguró de hacerle llegar sus felicitaciones por el último vídeo que Armin había subido, pues le gustó mucho. Explicó la revolución industrial de manera muy sencilla, complementó lo que Hanji había dicho en la semana y pudo entenderlo bien.

 _+GoodbyeHorses:_

—Muy buen vídeo, Armin. Estoy entendiendo historia por primera vez en mi vida.

 _+BlueOcean:_

—¿Sí? Me alegra.

 _+GoodbyeHorses:_

—Y además tus presentaciones me gustan mucho, eres muy creativo. Si quisieras ser profesor, lo harías genial.

 _+BlueOcean:_

—Jeje. Pues de hecho no sé qué quiero ser todavía. Hay cosas que me gustan, pero… no lo sé.

 _+GoodByeHorses:_

—Pensé que estudiarías algo relacionado con biología marina, ¿no?

Armin comenzó a escribir, y luego borró. Se quedó un par de segundos sin decir nada, para luego mandar su mensaje.

 _+BlueOcean:_

—Hm. Nunca mencioné que quisiera estudiar eso por aquí…

+ _GoodByeHorses:_

—No, lo sé, pero viendo que te gusta tanto el mar y eso…

Jean sudó frío mientras escribía la respuesta; Armin lo había dicho una vez en clase. No quería descubrir su identidad todavía, a pesar de que Armin parecía ser muy buena persona, no sabía si le diría a Eren que estaba por tomar una examen de recuperación, ya fuese por error o por placer, y Eren no dejaría de molestarlo en mucho tiempo por ello.

 _+BlueOcean:_

—Ya veo. No, me gusta el mar y antes justo eso quería ser, pero ahora lo pienso detenidamente y ya no me convence. Tengo la sensación de que debería estudiar algo más, pero no sé qué… Jeje, no te quiero aburrir con esas cosas.

 _+GoodByeHorses:_

—Nah, me pasa igual. No es nada aburrido. Antes estaba muy en la onda de querer ser estrella de rock, y ahora ya solo pienso en que tengo que ayudar a mi madre y tener buenas notas para la universidad. Ahora lo siento todo un poco ridículo.

 _+BlueOcean:_

—¿Estrella de rock? ¿Tienes una banda o algo así?

 _+GoodByeHorses:_

—Je, sí. Somos una banda de garaje. Hemos tocado un par de veces, pero somos snobs.

 _+BlueOcean:_

—Pues no pienso que sea ridículo. Yo… ¡no le digas a nadie!

 _+GoodByeHorses:_

—¿A quién le podría decir?

 _+BlueOcean:_

—Jajaja. No lo sé…

 _+GoodByeHorses:_

—Dímelo.

 _+BlueOcean:_

—Admiro mucho a una banda de garaje. El guitarrista es un compañero de clases, se llama Jean. Es un tipo muy talentoso, a veces lo escucho mientras practica en el salón de música por las tardes… bien, lo escuchaba, ahora ya no practica tanto. Me sentaba fuera del salón para oírlo, cuando escuchaba que paraba, me iba para que no me descubriera. Y también llegué a leer algunas de sus canciones cuando las subía a su muro de facebook. Es vergonzoso porque ni siquiera lo tengo como amigo *equisdé*. A Eren no le cae bien, pero a mí me agrada.

Jean sentía el corazón latirle a mil por hora. ¿No era demasiado aquello? ¿Que él y Armin tuvieran tanto por decirse y que no supieran nada uno del otro por una tonta rivalidad surgida hacía mil años? Kirstein tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los dedos tamborilearon en su pierna antes de escribir su respuesta, pensando en que le gustaría hablar con Armin en vivo y hablar sobre su música y sus proyectos, para que lo aconsejara como fan y amigo.

 _+GoodByeHorses:_

—¿De verdad? *carita sorprendida*. ¿Y no le hablas aunque va en tu salón de clases… solo por tu amigo Eren?

 _+BlueOcean:_

—Bueno… No solo es por Eren. Creo que yo no le caigo muy bien. De todas formas, he ido a verlo a algunas de sus presentaciones. En la última y la más grande que tuvieron, un tipo borracho y horrible les dijo cosas muy malas sobre su música y se bajaron del escenario bastante afligidos. Me hubiera gustado acercarme a decirles que me gustaba su música, pero Jean es un poco… cerrado cuando le hablo, y temía que reaccionara de mala forma.

 _+GoodByeHorses:_

—¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Te ha tratado mal?

Jean preguntó sintiendo un agujero en el estómago, sintiéndose un idiota si había dicho en el pasado algo que hubiese ofendido a Armin.

 _+BlueOcean:_

—No, para nada. Solo que cuando me mira… me mira como si estuviera enojado *carita riendo*. Me es difícil creer que querrá ser mi amigo. En fin. Debo ir a dormir. Fue divertido hablar contigo.

 _+GoodByeHorses:_

—Jajaja. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, no te preocupes. Pero pienso que deberías hablarle y ver qué pasa, quizás no le caigas mal o lo tome de mejor manera. Descansa, que tengas buenas noches.

 _+BlueOcean:_

—Descansa… ¡Ah! Y si quieres, mándame algo de tu banda. No sé, si me gusta algo, podría pedirte que me dejaras usarlo para mi intro o algo así. Te promocionaría al menos un poco.

Jean se quedó mirando la propuesta, sonrió con pesar y se sintió como un verdadero idiota.

 _+GoodByeHorses:_

—No tenemos material por el momento. Si después se da, con gusto te mandaría algo. Muchas gracias igualmente.

El muchacho se sintió estúpido. Apagó la computadora y se recostó en la cama, estirándose un poco, pensando en que tenía cortesías para su próximo evento y le gustaría invitar a Armin, pero no sabía cómo. ¿Solo se las daba o debía convencer a Marco para que se las diera en lugar de él de manera casual? ¿Y si se las daba, acaso Armin no descubriría quién era él? Sería demasiada coincidencia el que le hablara a un desconocido de internet sobre su fanatismo por su banda y que al día siguiente le llegaran cortesías para su evento. Jean se durmió todavía con muchas inquietudes rondando su cabeza, pero con la sensación de sentirse más ligero: tenía muchísimas ganas de quedarse por la tarde en la escuela a ensayar.

…

8 de noviembre.

Iban a dar las seis de la tarde cuando Jean cerró el salón de música. Algunos deportistas todavía estaban en las canchas de la escuela, pero Jean no podía quedarse mucho tiempo, temiendo que su madre se enfadara si llegaba tarde a cenar. Estaba dirigiéndose a la salida, cuando vio a Armin abrir la puerta de los sanitarios, tenía las manos mojadas y el cabello en una coleta, parecía que tenía las mejillas un poco rojas. Jean lo observó durante varios segundos, antes de apartar la mirada algo avergonzado por lo de la noche anterior; pues todavía se sentía culpable por mentirle de aquella forma tan descarada. Creyó que, como siempre, Armin le ignoraría y ambos seguirían sus caminos, cuando escuchó una pequeña voz emerger del muchacho.

—Hola, Jean. ¿Qué tal?

Jean miró a Armin de vuelta, el chico parecía que quería verse casual, pero en realidad se veía algo nervioso y estirado.

—Hola, Arlert. ¿Te quedaste a estudiar algo?

El rubio frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada por un buen rato, haciendo que Jean se sintiera algo incómodo. El rubio pareció quitarse la ensoñación que había sufrido hacía unos momentos y soltó una risita nerviosa, mirando a Jean con vergüenza.

—Lo siento, me quedé pensando. Eh. ¿Tienes prisa?

—Mamá me matará si llego tarde a cenar —dijo, aunque sin ánimos de que Armin se sintiera mal por ello.

—Ohh. Podemos hablar después.

—Nah. ¿No queda tu casa para la misma dirección que la mía?

—Sí… Eso creo.

—Podemos ir juntos si quieres…

Empezaron a caminar con cierta lentitud, varios negocios comenzaban a cerrar sus puertas y algunos otros apenas abrían. Las marquesinas iluminadas se volvieron pronto la única fuente de luz, hasta que minutos después las farolas se encendieron. Era un barrio muy tranquilo, y por ello Jean no se preocupó de ir a pie, aunque normalmente tomaba un autobús. Armin siempre iba caminando, y a veces lo veía de lejos. No habían hablado más que de cosas banales, el clima, los atardeceres tempranos, el viento que removía las hojas secas del otoño y la basura que se generaba por las mismas.

—Sigue siendo un bonito espectáculo.

—Arlert, ¿querías pedirme alguna cosa?

Armin pareció enrojecer por la pregunta y Jean se preguntó si había dicho algo imprudente.

—Er… Quería preguntarte si quieres unirte a un grupo de estudio. Nos prepararemos para los exámenes de diciembre y, bueno, eres de los mejores en física, estoy seguro de que encontrarás a alguien que pueda ayudarte en las materias que se te compliquen.

—Mhm…

—¡Eh! No tienes por qué decidirlo ahora, puedes decirme…

—Está bien, me uniré.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Armin sin poder ocultar el timbre de emoción en su voz—. Te gustará bastante, estará Connie, Sasha, Bert, Mikasa… ¡oh! También estará Eren, espero que no te moleste mucho.

—Mientras no me haga enfadar, estaré bien.

—También puedes decirle a Marco si quieres.

—Eh, sí.

Continuaron caminando, y Armin tomó un desvío unos diez minutos después. Jean llegó a su casa algo cansado, sin poder creerse que el rubio tomara siempre esa caminata. Mientras la señora Kirstein le reclamaba, Jean pensaba en lo agradable que era estar con Armin, y caminar con él sin la necesidad de mantener esa pose de chico rudo que usaba cuando Mikasa o Eren estaban cerca. Además, Armin no solo era buen conversador, sino que era gracioso y amable. Pensó también en que era una coincidencia rara el que él estuviera buscando ayuda y dos semanas después Armin organizara ese club de estudio. De una u otra forma, parecía como si estuvieran destinados a encontrarse.

Por la mañana, Jean revisó su celular y había un mensaje en la bandeja de entrada de la aplicación YourVid.

 _+BlueOcean:_

—¿Qué crees? Seguí tu consejo. Creo que Jean y yo podemos ser muy buenos amigos.

…

11 de noviembre.

Era lunes por la mañana, mientras tomaban clase de literatura, cuando un pequeño papel doblado por la mitad llegó a la mesa de Jean. Lo desdobló, mirando hacia todos lados, pensando en quién podría haber sido, hasta que reconoció la bonita caligrafía escrita. Era una nota de Armin, diciéndole en qué salón se juntaban y a qué hora. Dirigió sus ojos hacia el pupitre de Armin y ahí estaba el rubio, mirándolo de reojo, Jean le sonrió y Armin correspondió el gesto.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Marco inclinándose un poco hacia Jean.

—Arlert me invitó a un club de estudio y me acaba de mandar indicaciones para saber dónde y a qué hora empieza.

—¿Club de estudio?

—Oh, dijo que te invitara, pero se me olvidó.

Marco pareció relajarse al escuchar aquello, y sonrió amigable.

—Menos mal. Creí que estaba enfadado conmigo.

—Jean, Marco, si ya terminaron háganme el favor de callarse —dijo la profesora, apartando la vista de su libro.

—¿Enfadado? ¿Cómo por qué se enfadaría? —preguntó Jean un poco más bajo.

—No lo sé, se han puesto pesados en las redes…

Marco se calló un momento, al ver a la profesora mirar en su dirección con mala cara, aunque después siguió en lo suyo. El joven suspiró y se acercó un poco más a Jean, en tono de confidencia.

—Nuestros seguidores se han estado peleando por tonterías. Los míos dicen que Armin no es serio y los suyos dicen que soy aburrido. Es un cuento de nunca acabar, nosotros hemos intentado ignorar todo eso, pero uh, no sé, supongo que pueden surgir malentendidos. Menos mal que no es así.

—¿Por qué no hacen algún vídeo juntos? Puede que los otros noten que ustedes no están peleados y que son noños haciendo cosas de ñoños, no es como si se fueran a pelear por ñoñerías.

Marco se rió demasiado alto y la profesora terminó dejándoles trabajo de más. Al acabar las clases, ambos jóvenes se dirigieron hacia el aula donde Armin y los demás se estaban juntando para el club de estudio. Al entrar, Jean se dio cuenta de que eran más de los que esperaba que estuvieran ahí. Además de los que había mencionado aquella vez, estaba Ymir, Historia, Reiner y Annie, lo cual le sorprendió, pues esta última no tenía fama de ser muy sociable. Tampoco es que los que estuvieran ahí fueran populares, a excepción de Historia y Reiner, en especial el atleta, que a pesar de que salió del clóset hacía unos meses, las chicas —y algunos chicos— no paraban de perseguirlo. A Bertolt parecía no importarle mucho de todas formas. Mikasa apenas los miró, y Eren saludó con cordialidad a Marco, pero a él lo ignoró, y Jean pensó que era mucho de esa manera. Se sentaron en círculo y Armin repartió los temas, dándole las gracias a Jean por haber asistido en voz baja cuando pasó a su lado, haciéndolo sonreír.

…

17 noviembre.

Después de estudiar un rato el tema que se había dado ese día en el club de estudio, Jean abrió su navegador decidido a procrastinar un poco, pues se lo había merecido después de todo. Iba a ver imágenes graciosas en 7gag, cuando clickeó por accidente el marcador equivocado, lo que lo dirigió al blog de Armin. Estaba por cerrarlo, cuando vio algo un poco extraño en los títulos de algunas entradas. "Razones para suicidarme en…" Jean clickeó la de enero del año pasado, que fue la primera que vio.

Razones para suicidarme en enero:

Enero es un lunes largo, aburrido y tedioso. Se terminan las vacaciones de diciembre, la gente no tiene ni un centavo en el bolsillo y todos están algo decaídos. Levantarse a la escuela en enero es más difícil que en diciembre, créanlo.

Todo el mundo está a dieta.

No hace frío ni calor. ¿Uso suéter o no? En la mañana hace frío, pero en la tarde hay que usar protector solar.

Faltan más de trescientos días para que sea navidad otra vez.

Jean se quedó leyendo las razones de Armin, que sin duda no eran serias, pero tenían ciertos niveles de verdad en sus afirmaciones. Hacía mucho que no se reía así. Leyó los once apartados diferentes, cada uno sobre los motivos para suicidarse en cada mes, hasta que llegó a diciembre.

Razones para suicidarme en diciembre:

¿Suicidarme? ¿Y perderme lo mejor del año? No, gracias.

Jean se rió entre dientes y cerró la página, para después mandarle un mensaje a Armin.

 _+GoodByeHorses:_

—Vaya, te pensaba más objetivo…

 _+BlueOcean:_

—¿De qué hablas? Hola *equisdé*.

 _+GoodByeHorses:_

—¿Cómo que no tienes razones para suicidarte en diciembre? Eso es elitismo, por lo menos.

 _+BlueOcean:_

—Jajaja. ¿Leíste esas tontas entradas? No, por favor. *Carita riendo*.

…

18 de noviembre.

La luz se coló por las ventanas del aula, y fue entonces cuando advirtieron lo tarde que se había hecho ya. Eren se había ido antes con Mikasa, presumiblemente a comprar un regalo para su madre, pues su cumpleaños estaba cerca y aprovecharon que la señora Jaeger se encontraba de viaje con su esposo para no arruinar la sorpresa, así todos fueron partiendo antes de lo previsto, por una u otra cuestión. En el salón solo quedaban Marco, Annie, Armin y Connie, además de Jean.

—Bueno, supongo que eso es todo por hoy, chicos —anunció Armin, comenzando a juntar sus cosas.

Jean se tiró para atrás en el asiento y se estiró, bostezando luego de la larga sesión de matemáticas. Annie tomó su guitarra y comenzó a tocar con ella lo que Jean reconoció como _The man who sold the world_ , de Nirvana.

—Te he dicho mil veces que te unas a mi banda…

—¿Qué beneficio sacaría yo de tu banda mediocre?

Jean roló los ojos y se cruzó de brazos. Ya sabían que eran malos, pero no le gustaba que otras personas se lo repitieran, que para decir eso solo podía hacerlo él y los de la banda. Armin escuchó con placer la canción hasta el final, olvidando que estaba metiendo papeles a su maletín. Connie se había puesto a tararear y a tamborilear los dedos en el escritorio al ritmo de la canción.

—Pues mi banda mediocre se presentará en el Hendrix Club el catorce de diciembre. ¿Qué te parece?

—¿Y cuándo planeabas decirnos? La vez pasada que estuviste en el Rock Palace lo estuviste gritando a los cuatro vientos —apuntó Connie enderezándose en la silla.

Jean recordó que a Armin le gustaba su música, y memorando que todavía no había encontrado manera para darle pases, aprovechó la situación y sacó algunos de su mochila.

—Tengo cortesías —dijo ignorando la pregunta de Connie y dándole una a Annie, otra a Connie y tres a Armin—. Vayan.

—¿Eh? ¿Y por qué le das tres a Armin? —reclamó Connie.

—Para que vaya con sus amigos, idiota.

—¿Me das otra? Para Sasha.

Jean le dio otra, pensando que igual se la iba a dar a Sasha al día siguiente. Marco sonrió animado, viendo que Jean había accedido al fin a que otros lo fueran a ver. Después de su primer fracaso, no quería que lo siguieran relacionando con la música, y a Marco le hacía feliz que se abriera a nuevos horizontes.

—Gracias, Jean. Iremos —agradeció Armin, evidentemente feliz, tomando los pases como si fueran oro.

—N-No hay de qué.

Un intento de risa les interrumpió. Connie lo miraba de una manera muy rara.

—¿Qué? —preguntó de mala manera al otro joven.

—Nada, Jean. —Connie no soportó la risa y soltó una carcajada que dejó intrigado a Kirstein. Annie sonrió, y Marco también se limitó a alegrarse.

—¿Qué? —preguntó a Marco, aún más intrigado.

Marco no respondió, se limitó a soltar otra risita y se alzó de hombros. Jean miró como último recurso a Armin, el chico parecía tan intrigado como él. Al final Armin solo sonrió, intentando quitarle importancia al asunto, y Jean decidió dejarlo así. Se fueron, con el sol rojo muriendo en el horizonte.

…

A Jean le gustaba hablar con Armin. Aunque al principio era quizás más una forma de distraerse, a casi un mes de haberle hablado por chat, se sentía más cercano a él. Le hablaba por las tardes, al llegar de la escuela, le contaba un poco sobre su día, sobre su vida y sobre sus deseos. Hablaban de todo, y de nada. Un día Armin se pasó la tarde completa mandándole canciones de su rapero favorito, otro día Jean se divirtió haciendo memes con comentarios de sus haters —su plantilla favorita incluía a Soraya—. En el club de estudio progresaban paso a paso. Jean le había explicado a Armin sobre la termodinámica y Armin le contó durante un buen rato sobre la vida y obra de Yukio Mishima, de quien harían examen para literatura. A veces, cuando no había club y Jean se quedaba a tocar en la escuela, se encontraba con el rubio al salir, y se iban caminando a casa, hablando sobre las clases o sobre alguno que otro chisme de la escuela. Jean nunca preguntó si Armin se quedaba por razones extracurriculares, asumiendo que se quedaba a escucharlo tocar tras la puerta. Y si no era así, prefería no enterarse, porque Jean tocaba pensando en que Armin lo escucharía, y trataba de dar todo de sí como si fuera un concierto privado.

Jean comenzó a necesitar hablarle cuando iba a sacar punta a sus lápices, se despedía de él, le hacía bromas e incluso lo consultaba en privado cuando no entendía algo, y no podía esperar a que sacara un vídeo. Le gustaba ver a Armin emocionado por enseñarle, solo a él y no a sus muchos suscriptores. Entre estudios y chat, llegaron a finales de noviembre.

…

28 de noviembre.

Esa tarde se estaba equivocando demasiado en los acordes. Se le había roto una cuerda y tuvo que afinar la guitarra nuevamente al reponerla. Además, se le había perdido su plumilla favorita. Suspiró derrotado, dejándose caer sobre el banquillo del piano, y cerró los ojos, hasta que la puerta abriéndose lo descolocó. Era Armin, estaba pálido y un poco despeinado, como si hiciera mucho viento fuera. En cuanto Jean se levantó, Armin se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo. El labio inferior le temblaba, parecía que se echaría a llorar en cualquier momento. Kirstein alzó una ceja, sin saber qué estaba ocurriendo.

—L-Lo lamento. Creí que estaba desocupado. No escuché ruidos, así que…

—¿Estás bien? ¿No quieres ir a la enfermería?

Jean se acercó a grandes pasos, entre curioso y sorprendido por ver así a Armin. Puede que fuera pequeño y algo blandengue, pero nunca lo había visto de esa manera, como si estuviera por desmayarse.

—¿Me veo tan mal? —preguntó abriendo los ojos con un poco de desesperación.

—Te ves raro —contestó Jean sobándose la cabeza—. ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

Armin negó, y se recostó en la puerta, intentando regular su respiración.

—No hay nada que se pueda hacer…

Armin se calló de golpe al oír pasos, Jean afinó el oído y pudo escuchar a Mikasa y a Eren hablando entre ellos, aunque no pudo saber de qué. Armin se quedó quieto, como si fuera un ratón y sus dos amigos fueran un par de gatos. Jean decidió que era más prudente quedarse callado y no decir una sola palabra.

—Me están buscando —dijo cuando supo que estaban lejos—. Están preocupados por mí, aunque no deberían. —Le contó bajando los ojos azules al suelo. Su flequillo lo cubrió, y Jean sintió ganas de alzar su barbilla y pedirle que se lo contara y que no se preocupara, pero al final no lo hizo.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

Armin se mordió el labio inferior, y negó con la cabeza, dándole a entender que no quería contarle nada. Jean suspiró y se dio la vuelta para buscar su guitarra. El joven rubio se quedó en la puerta, ya más tranquilo pero con la cara aún llena de remordimiento o vergüenza, Jean no supo descifrarla, quizás porque era una mezcla de ambas cosas.

—Siéntate —pidió Jean mientras Hey Jude de The Beatles comenzaba a sonar—. _Hey Jude, don't make it bad, take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her into your heart, then you can start to make it better._

El rubio se sentó en las gradas del público, mientras Jean tocaba sentado en el banquillo del piano. Armin apoyó la barbilla en un puño, y escuchó la canción en silencio, con los ojos fijos en la figura de Jean sobre el escenario. No se equivocó en ningún acorde. Se pasó la tarde así, con Armin escuchándolo desde las gradas, y Jean probando nuevas canciones, a veces equivocándose y soltando maldiciones, escuchando la fina risa de Armin cuando se olvidaba de las letras de las baladas. Al terminar de ensayar, Jean comenzó a guardar sus cosas y Armin se acercó.

—Gracias, y lamento haber interrumpido tu ensayo.

—No hay de qué, y no interrumpes. Es bueno tener a alguien escuchando de vez en cuando.

Armin sonrió y acto seguido recogió algo del suelo para entregárselo a Jean.

—¿Es tuya?

—¡Mi plumilla! Creí que la había perdido, qué tonto, no la vi…

Se fueron juntos a casa, a paso lento como ya era su costumbre. Antes de llegar a donde sus caminos se separaban, Armin se lo contó.

—Marco fue seleccionado para ir a Europa. Yo no. No quedé ni entre los primeros treinta.

Armin lo contaba sonriendo, pero Jean sabía ver la tristeza en su mirada y en sus palabras que carecían de levedad. Era como si cada una de ellas le pesara, como si estuviera muy cansado y decepcionado de sí mismo. Jean llegó a la conclusión de que Armin no quería que lo consolaran, de lo contrario no habría tenido que esconderse de Eren y de Mikasa. ¿Entonces qué le decía? ¿Se le decía a alguien que todo estaba bien cuando no era así? Si el consuelo sonaba como una mentira y el abrazo como un gesto de lástima, ¿qué podría hacer?

—Marco se lo merece —dijo, honesto, haciendo que Armin se encogiera un poco en su lugar—. Sé que no tienes nada en su contra, sé que posiblemente a pesar de eso te sientes herido, porque, carajo, Arlert, eres humano y es normal sentirte frustrado cuando las cosas no te salen bien. Ya llegará tu día. Y no debes sentirte angustiado ni envidiarle nada a Marco. Habrá más concursos y mierdas así de ñoños, ¿sabes? Además, ¿acaso no te avisaron como un día antes que irías a ese dichoso concurso? Es natural que no estuvieras preparado para ello. No es una excusa, es la realidad.

Armin asintió, aún entristecido pero ya más liviano. Jean le sonrió y le pasó un brazo encima de los hombros.

—Y acá entre nos, Marco estaba completamente cagado porque sabía que irías a esa competencia.

La risa del rubio hizo que Jean se sintiera mucho mejor, sabiendo que había podido animarlo aunque fuera un poco. La luz rosada del atardecer les pegó en la espalda, y el sonido de las hojas secas crujiendo bajo sus pesos era la única melodía que podían escuchar en el momento. Antes de llegar a la esquina donde se separaban, Jean se apartó de él, sintiendo un poco de frío.

—Bueno, ya nos veremos mañana. Arriba ese ánimo.

Armin asintió, con una sonrisita cómplice y suave. Dos personas se asomaron por la vereda, y Jean reconoció a Mikasa y a Eren esperando a Armin.

—¡Armin! ¿Qué te hizo ese rufián?

—¿Qué? No le hice nada, Jaeger.

—Eren, cálmate —pidió Mikasa acercándose al rubio y abrazándolo.

—Más te vale, Kirstein.

—En realidad, Jean fue muy amable y me acompañó aunque no tenía qué hacerlo.

—No fue nada —dijo Jean sonriéndole.

Eren y Mikasa se quedaron en un silencio que Jean no pudo interpretar, mirándole de una manera un tanto extraña.

—Gracias —dijo Eren, y Jean no pudo encontrar ni una pizca de sarcasmo en su voz.

—Gracias, Jean —dijo Mikasa, apartándose para caminar con Armin.

—Hasta mañana —se despidió el rubio con una mano.

—Hasta mañana —respondió Jean, avanzando hacia su hogar, sintiendo la cara roja por alguna extraña razón.

…

3 de diciembre.

 _+BlueOcean:_

—Hoooooolaaaaa

 _+GoodbyeHorses:_

—¿Armin?

Jean alzó una ceja, algo extrañado por recibir un mensaje tan temprano del joven. Normalmente, hablaban después de las siete, mandándose alguno que otro saludo entre clases y ya. Jean estaba por irse al trabajo y no hacía mucho que había visto a Armin junto a Eren, ambos esperando a Mikasa, quien estaba entrenando en la cancha.

 _+BlueOcean:_

—Sí soy yo. Estoy con Eren y te quiere conocer, peeeeero le dije que no te conocía tampoco haiuhshdjk. ÑLe conté que somos muy amigos1! Aunque no te conozca *equisdé*.

 _+GoodbyeHorses:_

—¿Te sucede algo? Escribes muy raro.

"¿Lo habrá mordido Eren y le contagió la estupidez?"

 _+BlueOcean:_

—¡Ven a miescruela1!

 _+GoodbyeHorses:_

—¿Estás ebrio?

Jean esperó un poco, pero no recibió mensaje alguno. Terminó de guardar sus cosas y caminó hacia el patio de la escuela, buscando con la mirada a alguno del trío conocido. De casualidad, se encontró a Mikasa llenando su botella de agua en uno de los bebederos de la escuela.

—¿Mikasa? Hola.

La muchacha se dio vuelta, se veía algo preocupada, pero seria como siempre.

—Hola.

—Eh, vi hace rato a Armin y quería preguntarle algo, pero no lo encuentro. ¿Sabes dónde está?

Mikasa apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza. Antes de que Jean se diera la vuelta, la voz de Armin lo sorprendió. Eren y él estaban semiocultos detrás de unos arbustos, y Mikasa suspiró, como si estuviera al borde de su límite. Eren se veía animado, al igual que Armin.

—¡Jean! —Le llamó el rubio, alargando la ene, con un tono muy amistoso.

—Cara de caballo —saludó Eren, sin malicia y arrastrando las palabras. El llamado estaba sufriendo un tic nervioso. ¿Estaban ebrios?

—Están ebrios —confirmó Mikasa, caminando hacia ellos, haciendo que Jean la siguiera.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Ellos no hacen ese tipo de estupideces, lo creería más de otras personas…

—Al parecer unos estudiantes más grandes les dieron una bebida adulterada. Ninguno de nosotros ha probado el alcohol antes, así que…

—Llevémoslos a la enfermería.

Mikasa se veía insegura, Jean pensó que era a causa de que no quería que salieran perjudicados, siendo que de lo único que habían pecado era de inocencia. Pero no sabían que les habían dado en las bebidas, podía ser algo peligroso y era mejor que los amonestaran a que salieran perjudicados de salud.

—Si le avisamos al profesor Levi antes de que los descubra, entonces puede que no les pase nada.

Mikasa estuvo de acuerdo, aunque le llevó un buen tiempo pensar en ello. Ella se encargó de llevar consigo a Eren, dejando que se apoyara sobre sus hombros, y Jean hizo lo mismo con Armin. No es que estuvieran muy embriagados, parecía que solo estaban mareados, pero no podían arriesgarse a que se cayeran y se lastimaran.

—Jean, ¿sabías que…?

—Chst. No digas nada, Arlert.

—Pero me gusta hablar contigo —dijo apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Jean, haciendo que este último se sonrojara.

—No quiero que llames mucho la atención y luego hablen mal de ti.

Armin se calló, aunque Jean no estaba seguro de que lo estuviera entendiendo. Se resignó a arrastrarlo hasta la enfermería, disfrutando en un vergonzoso silencio el olor de su champú. Al llegar a la enfermería, el enfermero los miró sin entender qué sucedía, una vez explicado el embrollo, procedieron a actuar con responsabilidad, llamando a Grisha para que fuera a recogerlos después de examinarlos. Levi se apareció en la enfermería minutos después, dejándoles en claro que quería verlos a primera hora al siguiente día. Del susto, a ambos se les bajó un poco el nivel de alcohol en la sangre.

—Jean, no tenías por qué quedarte —dijo Mikasa acercándose a él y dándole un sándwich.

—Gracias —dijo Jean sin contestar lo demás. Mandó un rápido mensaje a su trabajo de que no podría llegar, aunque le descontarían el sueldo, no pasó a mayores, por lo que no era importante de verdad.

—Papá puede pasar a dejarte a casa —ofreció Eren, quien parecía tener muchas ganas de echarse a dormir.

—Iré en autobús, no es necesario —declinó levantándose, sonriendo a los tres. Era raro estar en una habitación con Eren sin pelearse.

—Jean, gracias —añadió Armin antes de que Kirstein saliera de la enfermería.

—De nada —dijo al final, enseñándole una sincera sonrisa al rubio, hecho que lo hizo sonreír por contagio.

Jean se fue a casa y se duchó antes de que su madre llegara y pegara el grito en el cielo por oler a alcohol. No estaba seguro de haberse impregnado de ningún olor, pero por si acaso, no iba a arriesgarse, menos a que pensara que estaba metido en esos vicios. Luego de ello, se puso a cortar vegetales, esperando a su mamá para hacer juntos la cena. Puso el altavoz mientras picaba calabacines y zanahorias, y llamó a Marco algo inseguro de contarle lo que había pasado, pero siendo que era su mejor amigo, podía confiar en él plenamente. Apenas timbró, y Marco contestó.

—¿Te olvidaste de anotar la tarea otra vez?

—No, cerebrito. Te llamo por otra cosa. ¿Estás ocupado?

—Estoy haciendo la maleta —dijo con emoción, pero intentando contenerse, Jean sonrió al saberle modesto.

—Todavía faltan como quince días para que te vayas, ¿no?

—Sí, pero debo organizarlo todo, ya sabes.

—Sí, estoy familiarizado con tu trastorno obsesivo compulsivo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó al fin el de cabello negro, dejando lo que estaba haciendo para hablar con Jean.

—Hoy, antes de irme al trabajo, vi a Armin y a Eren borrachos.

—¿Qué?

—Ya sé, ya sé. Unos chicos de tercero les dieron alguna bebida y terminaron muy mareados. Tuve que faltar al trabajo y ayudé a Mikasa a llevarlos a la enfermería y a explicar lo que había pasado. El profesor Levi los verá mañana a primera hora, pero espero que no sea nada grave.

—Qué cosa tan imprudente y horrible, ¿Quién pudo haber sido?

—No lo sé, pero me dan ganas de buscarlos y de golpearlos.

—¡Jean! No puedes hacer eso.

—Lo sé.

—Además… pensé que no te caía bien Eren.

—Pero Armin sí…

—Últimamente son muy amigos, ¿eh?

—¿De qué hablas, nerd?

—Ya sabes de qué hablo. En el club de estudio siempre quieres que te explique las cosas él. Arlert esto, Arlert aquello —Marco se rió un poco, y Jean arrugó el entrecejo.

—Él me cae bien, además me gusta cómo me explica las cosas.

—Bien, te creo. Solo espero que estén bien…

—No le digas a nadie, Marco, no quiero que digan cosas malas de ellos en la escuela.

—No lo haré. Saluda a la señora Kirstein por mí, mamá me está llamando.

—Dile que sus galletas le quedaron deliciosas, hasta luego.

…

Al día siguiente, parecía que todo el salón estaba enterado de que el trío había sido llamado con Levi, y todos tenían algo qué opinar al respecto. Ymir se había acercado a él por la mañana en la segunda hora, antes de que llegara el profesor.

—Hey, Jean.

—¿Qué quieres, Ymir?

—Me dijeron que ayer te vieron con Eren y los otros. ¿Es cierto lo que dicen? ¿Que metieron alcohol de contrabando?

—¿Quién te dijo esa estupidez?

—Es lo que se oye con los del equipo de fútbol. ¡Reiner!

Reiner la miró desde el otro extremo del salón. Bert le soltó la mano avergonzado, a lo que su novio respondió volviéndola a tomar. Ymir chasqueó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos.

—Suéltalo un rato, no irá lejos de tu amor.

—¿Para qué me necesitas?

—¿Verdad que han estado diciendo tus compañeros que Eren y Armin se bebieron una botella de sake que le robaron a Hannes?

—Eso es estúpido, no pasó eso —contestó Jean antes de que Reiner rebatiera.

—¿Y entonces qué pasó? —preguntó Sasha desde su pupitre—. El profesor Levi los ha retenido desde las siete en su despacho.

Las puertas se abrieron y los tres estudiantes que habían estado con Levi entraron. Eren estaba sonrojado y Armin también. Mikasa parecía tener una posición defensiva, era claro que no iba a aceptar tonterías de nadie. La más mínima respiración en el lugar podía oírse.

—Se les bajó el azúcar porque no desayunaron, eso fue todo—dijo Jean, acabando con el silencio—. ¿No es así, chicos?

Jean miró a Eren y a Armin, para después desviar la mirada hacia Mikasa. Armin le sonrió y asintió, parecía que Eren no sabía qué decir, por lo que se quedó en silencio. Mikasa se sentó en su pupitre y el profesor llegó casi en seguida.

—¿Y por eso estuvieron con Levi todo este tiempo? —preguntó Connie a Eren.

—Habló sobre la importancia de comer bien y ese tipo de cosas.

Ymir se rió en el fondo, pero Jean ni siquiera hizo amago de voltear a verla, seguramente se estaba burlando de la pobre excusa que había dado. Marco le sonrió y le hizo la seña de la victoria con los dedos, evidentemente feliz de que quisiera cubrirlos. Le tendió una nota, y Jean la leyó para después arrugarla y aventarla a la cara de su mejor amigo.

"Te estás ablandando".

…

Jean recibió dos mensajes a la hora del almuerzo. Mientras comía una hamburguesa, su celular vibró y antes de desbloquearlo, supo que era Armin. En efecto, el rubio le había mandado dos mensajes largos, quizás pidiéndole disculpas por lo que le había dicho el día anterior a +GoodByeHorses. Los leyó por encima, y notó que en efecto, así era. Inclusive le había explicado por entero la situación, aunque no era necesario que le dijera nada, Kirstein suspiró y negó con la cabeza; Armin era demasiado bueno para pasar por esas cosas, esperaba que los responsables fueran expulsados. Marco llegó y él ocultó el teléfono.

—Ya siempre estás en el celular, ¿tienes novia?

—No.

—Contestaste muy rápido…

—Porque la pregunta era fácil.

Marco se rió y comenzó a comer, hablando sobre los profesores y alguna que otra cosa, la hora del almuerzo acabó y volvieron a sus clases.

—Voy a confesarte algo… —dijo Jean mientras se lavaban las manos, previamente espiando por los alrededores a que estuvieran solos—. He estado hablando con Armin por internet… desde una cuenta falsa.

—¿Eres un acosador o algo así? —dijo Marco sorprendido, alzando las cejas bien alto.

—Ugh, no. ¿Recuerdas ese examen de historia que tendré en febrero?

—Sí.

—Pues le pedí ayuda… ¡No te enfades! Le entiendo más a él que a ti.

—No me enfado —dijo Marco riendo—, pero parece que esa no es una buena excusa para hacerse una cuenta falsa y hablar con un chico rubio y pequeño. Suenas como un acosador…

—¡No es eso! No quería que Eren se enterara y que Armin le fuera con el chisme…

—Él no haría eso.

—Ya, en un principio yo no sabía que podía confiar en él. Lo malo es que ahora no sé cómo decirle quién soy. Ha confiado mucho en mí y me ha dicho algunas cosas personales, si le digo quién soy, quizás se enfadaría.

—Creo que debes decirle, antes de que pase a mayores.

Jean asintió. Se sentía nervioso tan solo al pensar que Armin podía dejar de hablarle o que se sentiría dolido al saber que ocultó su identidad y que le confió cosas que quizás no quería que se enterara, como que era fan de su banda, o que le gustaba 8 mile y se sabía todas las canciones de Mamma Mía!, no era fácil decirle a alguien que ha compartido tanto de sí, que has estado haciéndote pasar por alguien que no eras, o más bien, haciéndote pasar por un desconocido cuando la verdad es que tomaban clases juntos. Marco le palmeó la espalda a Jean y fueron a su salón.

…

El salón de música estaba en el lugar más apartado de la escuela, junto a los baños de varones y la conserjería. Jean antes se molestaba, porque tenía que caminar más para ir a practicar, y el ruido no era excusa porque se podía arreglar poniendo algún absorbente de sonido, como conos de huevo o alguna cosa que no saliera tan cara. Con el paso del tiempo, fueron propagándose estúpidos rumores de que ahí rondaba el fantasma de un chico ahogado en la piscina —lo cual era raro porque esa estaba al otro lado de la escuela y el fantasma habría tenido que viajar bastante—, y también tenían pocos instrumentos que sirvieran correctamente. Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo Jean prefirió estar en un lugar solitario, ya que podía compartirlo con pocas personas y estas no iban a molestarlo usando el salón de manera incorrecta ni iban a ser ruidosos pidiéndole que tocara algo. Jean tomó la costumbre de mirar de cuando en cuando la luz que se filtraba por el resquicio debajo de la puerta, ahí podía ver si había alguien parado fuera, o si alguien se sentaba contra la puerta. Había pasado un par de veces, y había estado seguro que sería Armin escuchando, aunque no tenía la certeza.

Esa tarde lo vio llegar unos cinco minutos después de que entrara. Las sombras de sus pies se movían de un lado a otro, nerviosas, por lo que Jean creyó que quería decirle algo, pero no sabía cómo. Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, mirando con una sonrisa a Armin que se sobresaltó al ser descubierto, aunque se recompuso de manera rápida y sonrió.

—Hola.

—Hola, Jean.

—Pasa.

Armin obedeció y Jean cerró la puerta nuevamente, esperando saber qué ocurría al ser visitado por segunda vez de manera abierta —o casi— por el rubio. Jean se sentó en una bocina, invitando a Armin que lo hiciera en el taburete del piano. Arlert jugó con sus manos antes de comenzar.

—Quería darte gracias por lo que hiciste en clase, estoy muy apenado por lo que pasó. Eren y Mikasa también quieren agradecerte.

—No hay problema —dijo Jean sobándose la cabeza—, después de todo, no fue culpa de ustedes, no sería justo que hablaran a sus espaldas por algo así.

Armin se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido, y Jean lo supo por cómo giró la cara avergonzado.

—De todos modos, quería saber si podemos recompensarte de alguna manera. Podemos invitarte a comer, o…

—¿Comer con Jaeger? No, gracias —bromeó, aunque se arrepintió un poco al ver a Armin decaído—. Aunque aceptaría comer contigo. Eren y yo no disfrutaríamos estar juntos mucho tiempo, y Mikasa es algo callada —dijo sonrojándose, pensando en que antes habría aceptado comer con ella aunque no dijera una sola palabra.

—Entonces hay que hacerlo —dijo Armin decidido—. ¿Puedes el sábado?

—Salgo del trabajo a las tres de la tarde, le avisaré a mamá que no comeré en casa.

—Bien.

…

7 de diciembre.

La mañana del sábado transcurrió con normalidad, pese a que Jean estaba nervioso. Creía saber el por qué, pero era aún algo que no podía explicarse bien a sí mismo. Miró la hora al terminar de acomodar algunas orquídeas en la vitrina de la tienda y se sintió algo frenético al ver que le faltaban treinta minutos para salir. Se vería con Armin en un parque que estaba a diez minutos de su trabajo, en una zona que solía llenarse de turistas en época vacacional, pero que en otros días estaba más o menos solitario, pues los negocios eran algo caros. Jean revisó los precios de algunos y descartó los más costosos, pensando en llevar a Armin a una pizzería donde daban las sodas gratis en la compra de una pizza, además, había rockola y karaoke, aunque dudaba que los usaran. Era un ambiente muy juvenil y Jean había ido un par de veces con Marco y los chicos de la banda.

Se puso a limpiar las hojas de las enredaderas, y al ver que era la hora, fue a lavarse las manos y a acomodarse el peinado, intentando verse bien. Se sonrojó un poco por el hecho de poner empeño a su cuidado personal para verlo, pero se puso en marcha antes de seguir divagando sobre aquel punto que todavía no quería tocar hasta estar a solas. Caminó hasta el parque, mirando las decoraciones de las tiendas para navidad y entreteniéndose en ello, hasta que lo vio sentado en una banca mientras leía un libro.

El rubio llevaba unos jeans negros y unos tenis del mismo color, tenía puesta una playera blanca con el logo de una de sus bandas favoritas impresa y el cabello recogido en un pequeño moño. Alrededor de la cintura, llevaba atada una sudadera negra, y Jean sonrió, porque estaba seguro que había contemplado que se quedaría con él hasta más tarde y llevó la sudadera para no pasar frío por la noche.

—Hey, hola.

—Hola —saludó Armin poniendo su separador al libro y metiéndolo en una mochila.

—¿Qué tal estás?

—Bien, algo acalorado. Incluso tuve que recogerme el cabello.

—Sí, se supone que no debería hacer calor, es invierno —respondió Jean haciendo una mueca de fastidio—. ¿Vamos? —preguntó comenzando a caminar—. Tengo hambre.

—Eh, claro.

Armin se levantó y lo siguió, sin saber exactamente a dónde iban.

—Así que… ¿en qué trabajas, Jean?

—En una floristería —respondió, algo apenado.

El rubio sonrió por la vergüenza de su interlocutor, pero no en son de burla.

—Pareces ser más un tipo que trabajaría en una tienda de guitarras o siendo recepcionista en un negocio de tatuajes o perforaciones…

—Nah, me pagan bien donde estoy, al menos no estoy de vago todo el tiempo.

—A mí me gustaría trabajar —dijo Armin entristecido—. Pero a mi abuelo no le gusta que me distraiga en ese tipo de cosas. Estaría bien si le ayudo un poco encontrando un trabajo de medio tiempo, que no me distraiga mucho…

—En la floristería contratan gente en vacaciones, si quieres podría recomendarte.

Armin asintió, estando de acuerdo en ello. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la pizzería, donde se acomodaron para pedir de comer. Ordenaron una pizza para los dos y Jean se encargó de rellenar los vasos de soda. Volvió a la mesa, mirando con diversión a Armin que tarareaba una canción de The Smiths que sonaba en la rockola.

—¿Te gusta esa banda?

—Algunas canciones, sí. Supongo que a tú los conoces mucho mejor.

—No mucho, les reconozco porque a mi compañera Nifa le gustan, o mejor dicho, le obsesionan.

—Oh. ¿Y cuál es tu banda favorita?

—¿Cuál crees tú?

Jean sonrió mirando a Armin pensativo, el rubio parecía examinarlo como si de una expresión de Jean pudiese adivinar tal misterio. El tiempo transcurría con lentitud, o eso le parecía a Jean, quien ya estaba lejos de sentirse cómodo bajo el escrutinio de los ojos zarcos de su acompañante. Le acaloraba el ser su centro de atención sin que pronunciara una sola sílaba.

—No sé, ¿Nirvana?

—No —contestó Jean sonriendo nuevamente, aliviado al saber que Armin no había perdido la capacidad de hablar.

—¿Pearl Jam? ¿The Beatles? ¿Rolling Stones? ¿Sex Pistols? ¿Ramones? ¿The Police?

—No a todos.

Armin se encogió de hombros, haciéndole saber que no intentaría adivinar más.

—Queen.

—¿En serio? Son fantásicos, pero no sabía que te gustaban.

—Estoy enamorado de Freddie Mercury —agregó apoyándose en un brazo, pensando en su ídolo. Aunque el silencio hizo que mirara hacia Armin—. ¿Qué?

—Nada —dijo el rubio, sonriendo un poco nervioso—. ¿Y cuál es tu canción favorita de ellos?

—I Want To Break Free. Es preciosa.

—Vaya, qué inesperado. Te veía más como una persona de Don't Stop Me Now.

—Tomaré eso como un cumplido.

Hablaron más sobre canciones y sobre Freddie Mercury, haciendo que Jean se sintiera feliz de que fuera tan fácil hablar con Armin sobre cualquier cosa, tanto en la vida real como en su perfil falso. Recordar que no estaba siendo sincero del todo, le amargó un poco la tarde, aunque quiso ocultarlo de Armin para que no sospechara ni se sintiera mal por ello. Luego de comer, salieron a dar un recorrido por las calles de la zona, encontrando músicos callejeros y otro tipo de artistas que pedían dinero a cambio de un espectáculo, y pararon a comprar un chocolate caliente para ir tomándolo mientras regresaban a casa.

—Armin… yo… realmente la paso bien estando contigo —admitió Jean con un ligero sonrojo que no podía distinguirse en la oscuridad de la noche que ya empezaba a reinar—, y lamento si por causa de Eren nunca hablamos apropiadamente.

El rubio lo miró algo desconcertado, pero asintió luego de un rato.

—Me alegra poder conversar contigo. Creo que eres muy agradable y sincero, es algo que aprecio mucho.

Su camino se dividió y Jean llegó a su casa, feliz, pero también atormentado; comenzaba a creer que debió decirle todo a Armin, lo de la cuenta falsa y la razón por la que la había hecho, que era su examen de historia. Se tiró en la cama, apenas escuchando los gritos de su mamá sobre la cena y la ropa sucia de Jean, intentando sincerarse consigo mismo sobre lo que ocurría; en primer lugar, que estaba muy arrepentido por mentirle a Arlert, y en segundo, que no podía negarse lo bien que se sentía cuando estaba junto a él, la forma en que admiraba su sonrisa y encontraba atractivas las clavículas de leche que poseía Armin al principio de su cuello. El nerviosismo y ansiedad de pasar el día junto a él, la satisfacción de escuchar su voz chillona parlotear sobre el mar o libros, junto a la poderosa necesidad de agarrar su mano mientras estudiaban en el club a solas eran señales que no podía ignorar. Ya se había sentido así antes, pero aunque otros hombres ya le habían parecido atractivos, jamás se había enamorado de uno, Mikasa había sido la ama y señora de sus fantasías y deseos hasta apenas unos pocos años. Prendió su computadora y puso su playlist, reviviendo con música cada momento que pasaron juntos en ese día.

—Maldita sea, Arlert —dijo en un susurro cerrando los ojos para recordarlo con mayor exactitud. Ahí, en cada canción romántica, ya estaba grabada su cara.

…

14 de diciembre.

Estaba cagado de miedo. Subir a un escenario siempre lo llenó de una mezcla inenarrable de terror y placer, de felicidad y de vértigo. Jean se sentía muy ansioso, tanto que decidió salir un rato del bar y se quedó mirando las estrellas, escuchando el ruido sordo del grupo que tocaba en el interior. Menos mal que tenía una pulsera para entrar, de otro modo, no lograría sortear al guardia de la puerta. Como él ni sus amigos tenían edad para beber, les dieron brazaletes especiales para entrar, y aunque pidieran una cerveza, se las darían sin alcohol. El castaño suspiró, cuando su paz se fue por el retrete al escuchar el intro de la canción que habían preparado. Se metió apurado, pensando que habían comenzado sin él, pero no. La banda en el escenario era completamente distinta. Se dirigió a los camerinos, pasando por alto que Marco y los demás ya estaban sentados cerca del escenario, y casi tropieza con Moblit, quien ya estaba dirigiéndose hacia afuera, quizás para buscarlo.

—¡Jean! ¡Nuestra canción! ¡La están tocando!

—¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó el castaño preocupado a su baterista. El muchacho no supo responderle.

—Tendremos que tocar otra —dijo Luke, el cantante.

—¿Pero cuál? —preguntó Nifa, la pianista, quien a causa del nerviosismo se empezaba a quitar el esmalte de las uñas con los dientes.

—No entremos en pánico. Hemos estado tocando otra canción después de los ensayos gracias a Jean, ¿recuerdan? —razonó Petra, quien ya llevaba su bajo colgando del hombro.

—¿Q-Qué?

La luz amarillenta del bar cayendo sobre ellos los cegaba, y les dejaban ver entre poco y nada a los espectadores de las primeras mesas; pero Jean lo vio. Al fondo, con una sudadera azul y una coleta sin flequillo, el rubio estaba sentado junto a los integrantes del club de estudio. Armin les miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, y Jean sintió un nudo en el estómago por toda la adrenalina que recorría su ser en ese momento. Jean cerró los ojos un momento, y los volvió a abrir cuando la canción empezó. La melodía comenzó a sonar fuerte y claro en el bar, y Jean sentía algo tan fuerte en el pecho que no lo podía explicar. La voz del cantante de su banda era unos tonos más graves que Q Lazzarus, pero su buena pronunciación del inglés lo hacía todo más fácil y bello. La habían practicado durante mucho tiempo, quizás más de lo que habían ensayado la canción que originalmente tocarían. Podían tocarla con los ojos vendados, pero hacerlo así habría hecho que no pudieran ver las expresiones de su público; el desconcierto, allá en la cara de Marco, la sorpresa en la de Eren, la minúscula sonrisa en la faz de Mikasa, la satisfacción en la de Sasha como en la de Connie, la admiración de Annie, y la nostalgia de Armin. La pura y solitaria nostalgia de ese joven rubio, que había escuchado a Q Lazzarus antes y la había imaginado conduciendo por Nueva York, oyéndose a sí misma, mirando los edificios largos y las piernas apuradas de los transeúntes subir y bajar del asiento trasero, hasta que uno se dio cuenta que su conductora tenía una voz; un ansia de soñar, de llorar y de desgarrarse la garganta cantando toda la madrugada, repitiendo una y otra vez: _Goodbye horses, i'm flying over you._

…

 _+BlueOcean:_

—¿Eras tú?

 _+GoodByeHorses:_

—¿De qué hablas? Hola.

 _+BlueOcean:_

—Jeje, nada. Olvídalo. Hola.

…

16 de diciembre.

Jean llegó temprano a la escuela y se puso a estudiar en la biblioteca, haciendo tiempo mientras tenía el estómago revuelto. Había visto mil veces los vídeos de Armin sobre los temas que habían tocado en clases, en el club de estudio lo repasó y también hizo muchas preguntas a Hanji que ella no dudó en responder, pero aún así se sentía muy nervioso. Ese día tenía examen de inglés y al siguiente tocaría otro de matemáticas, pero no le preocupaban tanto como historia, dado que esas materias no estaba en riesgo de reprobarlas. Su mamá le había dicho que no se preocupara, lo mismo que Armin y Marco, pero él seguía sintiéndose presionado, debía sacar una calificación decente o de lo contrario, tendría que decirle adiós a su banda.

El sábado la habían pasado muy bien, después del rotundo éxito con su música, todos salieron a comer hamburguesas y papas fritas. No había podido hablar con Armin ese mismo día dado a que estaban rodeados de gente, pero de repente se sentía más confiado para decirle la verdad, y como no quiso decírselo frente a todos, ni por chat, tocaba decírselo de frente, de manera preferible en el salón de música para que tuvieran privacidad.

Se fue a clases, pensando en que luego de resolverlo esperaría a Armin fuera del salón para decirle que se encontraran después de clases, y con eso en mente, entró al examen esperando que no le fuera tan mal como en los anteriores. A ninguno de los alumnos les dio tiempo para saludarse ni hablar, Hanji les entregó el cuestionario y comenzaron. Pese a que era igual que los otros, Jean notó que esta vez tenía menos dudas sobre qué responder y ya ni siquiera intentaba copiar a sus compañeros. Luego de una hora, entregó su prueba, notando que para entonces, Armin ya había salido. Aunque lo buscó durante el resto del día, no pudo encontrarlo, incluso se animó a preguntarle a Eren.

—Recibió una llamada minutos después de acabar el examen y se retiró —contestó extrañado, pero también preocupado—. Le hablaré cuando llegue a casa o iré a la suya a ver qué pasó.

Jean no pudo evitar mandarle un mensaje rápido desde su cuenta de _+GoodbyeHorses_ , aunque dicho mensaje no fue leído y por ende, no fue contestado.

…

Al siguiente día, Armin tampoco fue a clases, cosa que preocupó más a Jean.

—¿Qué crees que haya pasado? —dijo el muchacho a Marco mientras almorzaban—. Me da algo de pena preguntarle a Jaeger.

—No sé, pero creo que todos los maestros han recibido una notificación de que no llegará. El profesor Levi ni siquiera mencionó su ausencia.

—El viernes entregarán calificaciones. Se perdió los exámenes, le afectará.

—Cálmate, Jean. Seguramente le darán una prórroga. Quizás su abuelo se encuentra enfermo, y no puede dejarlo solo.

Jean revisó su celular por milésima vez en el día, sin ver aún respuesta del rubio. Suspiró sintiéndose impotente; no sólo le preocupaba que perdiera sus exámenes, sino que en efecto, su abuelo estuviera enfermo de gravedad. Aunque era un señor que parecía ser muy fuerte, también ya era muy mayor.

Ya era de madrugada cuando recibió el primer mensaje de Armin luego de tanto tiempo. Jean se incorporó, leyendo el mensaje una y otra vez, incapaz de decirle algo a Armin que tuviera sentido.

 _+BlueOcean:_

—Mi abuelo acaba de morir. Perdona que te lo diga, lamento decírtelo y parecer imprudente, o raro, pero no hay nadie más a quien se lo pueda contar. Eren y Mikasa están durmiendo, y harán exámenes por la mañana. No puedo decirles esto y hacer que vengan corriendo a mí justo ahora, sabiendo que tienen cosas importantes qué hacer. Tal vez también te estoy molestando, espero que no. Sólo quiero desahogarme. No hay nadie conmigo, estoy esperando fuera del hospital, y se supone que debería hacer una llamada. ¿A quién? ¿A algún familiar que no tengo? Mi abuelo era lo único que me quedaba de familia de sangre. Y ahora ya no estará.

 _+GoodbyeHorses:_

—No sé qué decirte, Armin, lo lamento.

 _Visto._

El corazón de Jean se estrujó mientras cavilaba en algo más que pudiera decir. ¿Qué podría decirle? ¿Qué consolaría a Armin? ¿De verdad existían palabras que lo pudieran confortar? No pensó mucho mientras se ponía los tenis y un abrigo, esperando que su madre no se diera cuenta de que saldría en medio de la madrugada. Tomó sus llaves y se fue en un Uber, buscando con la mirada al llegar al hospital a Armin. No fue difícil hallarlo, parado bajo un gran árbol, con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza gacha. Corrió hacia él en cuanto lo reconoció, y Armin levantó la mirada cuando Jean estaba a unos metros. No hizo falta que dijera nada, las palabras sobraron en aquél instante en que se abrazaron y las lágrimas de Armin empaparon el abrigo de Jean. No le importó que supiera desde ese momento que la cuenta de _+GoodbyeHorses_ era una farsa, ni que tenía que hacer un examen importante de física para ese día en la mañana.

No quería ni imaginarse lo difícil que sería para Armin levantarse el día de navidad y saber que su abuelo estaba muerto y que ni ese año, ni los siguientes, estaría junto a él. No sabía que lo asustaba más, el que Armin creyera de ese momento en adelante que habían razones para suicidarse en diciembre, o que la mancha sobre la fecha jamás desapareciera ni se aclarara.

…

Aunque no se pudo quedar para siempre, sí pudo llamarle a su madre y explicarle lo sucedido, hecho que hizo que la señora Kirstein fuese corriendo al hospital para regañarlo por salirse sin permiso, y ayudar a Armin con los trámites de la funeraria. No sólo hizo aquello, sino que pese a que Arlert se negó, llamó a los padres de Eren y les explicó lo sucedido, por lo que también fueron para ayudar a Armin con el papeleo y que el joven pudiera descansar mientras ellos se encargaban de lo demás. Jean fue enviado a la escuela para hacer sus exámenes faltantes, y fue interrogado por la clase en cuanto se enteraron de lo sucedido, no entendiendo por qué Jean estaba involucrado en todo el alboroto. No quiso decirles mucho, y si Eren y Mikasa se preguntaban lo mismo que los demás, no le formularon ningún cuestionario.

Armin prefirió que no hubiera ceremonia en el entierro de su abuelo, y pese a que los señores Jaeger insistieron en que se quedara con ellos, el joven optó por irse a su casa y estar a solas. Jean no quiso presionarlo, luego de haberse abrazado por horas en ese fatídico día, no volvieron a mensajearse durante unos días, salvo por los efímeros mensajes de Jean para cerciorarse de que estaba bien, e incluso para contarle que había sacado 9.3 en su examen de historia.

…

28 de diciembre.

Habían salido de vacaciones desde el veintiuno de diciembre, y Jean se había dedicado a trabajar todos los días para ahorrar y tener dinero para comprarle algo a su madre para la fiesta de año nuevo, también a Marco que seguía en Europa, además de reponer el dinero que gastó en un regalo para Armin que planeaba llevarle a casa. No se sentía seguro de ir, no estaba seguro de qué decir, o de cómo comportarse cuando la herida estaba tan fresca, pero más allá de sus incomodidades por la escena, Jean sabía que lo primero era Armin y apoyarlo en ese momento difícil, esperando no perturbarlo ni nada por el estilo. Le mandó un mensaje desde la cuenta de _+GoodbyeHorses,_ sabiendo que ya era inútil intentar ocultar el hecho de que él era el misterioso de internet.

 _+GoodbyeHorses._

—Hola, Armin. Espero que te encuentres bien. ¿Puedo pasar a tu casa? Quiero darte algo.

+ _BlueOcean:_

—No hará falta que vengas. Estoy por llegar la tuya.

Jean se sobresaltó y se cambió de ropa lo más rápido que pudo, alcanzando a recoger la ropa sucia de su habitación y esperando que su mamá ya hubiera terminado de aspirar la sala.

 _+GoodbyeHorses:_

—¡Ah! Muy bien…

No pasó mucho antes de que tocaran el timbre. Jean bajó a toda velocidad, pero su madre fue más rápida y alcanzó a abrir la puerta mucho antes de que Jean terminara de bajar las escaleras. Armin iba vestido de manera muy prolija, y llevaba una canasta de frutas que seguramente pesaba más que él.

—¡Armin! Qué sorpresa —dijo la señora Kirstein haciéndolo pasar y tomar asiento en el sofá—. ¿Quieres tomar un vaso de agua o jugo?

—Gracias —dijo el rubio—, agua estaría bien para mí.

—Hola —saludó Jean una vez que se madre hubo desaparecido—. ¿Cómo estás?

Armin paseó la mirada por el rostro del otro y bajó después los ojos azules al suelo, Jean supo que no era una buena pregunta, era obvio que estaba mal y lo estaba haciendo sentir incómodo.

—Gracias por estar conmigo. Necesitaba ese abrazo —expresó Arlert sin levantar la mirada, aunque Jean sabía que las palabras eran de verdad.

—Lamento… haberte mentido. Sobre la cuenta.

Armin levantó la mirada y sonrió.

—Ya lo había sospechado antes, aunque no dudes que me sorprendió verte llegar.

—Aunque te haya ocultado quién soy… Bueno, ya sabes, realmente soy yo. No fingí nada más aparte de eso —dijo de inmediato, sonrojado por la vergüenza que estaba pasando y por lo mucho que quería que Armin le creyera y que no se alejara de él por mentirle.

—No te preocupes, Jean. Lo sé —respondió sonriendo un poco más.

La madre de Jean volvió con vasos y hablaron durante un rato en el que Armin les agradeció por todo lo que hicieron por él, aunque ambos creían de manera auténtica que debieron hacer más, recibieron las gracias con respeto, esperando que pronto el dolor menguara en el corazón del rubio.

…

El tiempo pasó y pronto las vacaciones acabaron, era difícil retomar las clases en enero, pero habría que hacerlo. El examen especial de Jean estaba fechado para el tres de febrero, y ahora era cuando se estaba tomando las cosas más en serio, leyendo las entradas de Armin en su blog y estudiando más en la biblioteca después de clases. Armin había hecho sus exámenes al regreso de vacaciones, y por lo visto, le había ido demasiado bien aunque Jean siguiera viéndolo decaído. No sabía si sería prudente acercarse a él y hablar como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque probablemente era lo mejor para él, continuar la vida con normalidad; aunque fuera triste, el mundo no se detiene cuando alguien muere, no puedes quedarte esperando, se tiene qué avanzar. No había podido charlar con él después de que había ido a su casa, así que decidió dejar de ser un cobarde y acercarse aunque ahí estuvieran Eren y Mikasa.

—Hola, Armin. Hola a todos.

Los tres lo saludaron y lo miraron sin saber qué quería. Jean tuvo que pedirle a Armin que hablara en privado con él, y él aceptó riendo un poco con el intercambio de palabras de Eren y Jean.

—Supe que te fue bien en tus exámenes.

—Sí —admitió Armin sonriendo un poco—. Aunque no tanto como a ti.

Jean se sonrojó un momento y se sobó la nuca. Estaba muy orgulloso de su calificación.

—Todo es gracias a ti. Eh, quería saber si te gustó el disco que te regalé.

—Es bastante bueno —contestó Armin. Sia nunca lo había convencido del todo, pero el disco que le regaló Jean era perfecto—. Aunque no he podido escucharlo completo. ¿Quieres venir a mi casa luego de clases para oírlo? Últimamente me gusta más estar acompañado, y Eren y Mikasa ya han hecho bastante.

Jean sonrió, aunque los amigos del rubio fueran extraños, eran muy buenos y estaba seguro de que lo habían estado cuidando mucho, pero sin duda Jean prefería ocupar sus lugares. Si podía robarse a Armin por un rato, era mejor para él.

—Sí, si quieres está bien, ¿después de la escuela? Ah, y también quería preguntarte si puedo seguir el club de estudio contigo… Bueno, si puedes darme algunas clases privadas, lo necesito para mi examen de historia.

Armin pareció recordarlo y alzo las cejas, asintió de forma repetida, dándole a entender que lo ayudaría.

—Sí, claro, con gusto te explicaré lo que no entiendas. Podemos hacer un calendario para estudiar que no interfiera con tu trabajo.

—Muy bien, te veo después de clases —dijo Jean despidiéndose bastante feliz.

...

10 de enero.

Era la primera vez que iba a estar en la casa de Armin, era un día frío, por lo que antes de arribar, pasaron a comprar café y galletas. El hogar del rubio quedaba cuesta arriba de una pequeña colina, pero no sintió tan pesada la caminata aunque no estaba acostumbrado a hacer ejercicio, desde arriba había un hermoso paisaje del pueblo, e incluso se podía ver su casa desde las alturas. Entró a la casa con respeto, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante el olor penetrante de libros viejos y a flor de naranjo. Aunque era una casa pequeña, estaba atestada de luz, con muchos retratos en las paredes y una biblioteca muy grande. Sabía que a Armin le gustaba leer, y sabía también que los libros que tenía eran herencia de su abuelo. No sabía qué se sentiría estar ahí solo, con todo el peso de los recuerdos aplastando al pobre joven. Armin puso su abrigo y el de Jean en el perchero, y le instó a subir mientras acomodaba un poco la sala.

—La puerta de mi habitación está abierta, ponte cómodo mientras tanto.

Jean obedeció y subió las escaleras ya un poco nervioso, pensando en lo incómodo que era pensar que ellos dos estaban ahora solos en su casa, y que pronto estarían en su habitación escuchando música, con suerte, muy juntos. Entró a la habitación de Armin, sorprendido de que estuviera pintado de un rosa pastel. Las paredes estaban adornadas con cuadros y algunos pósters, como las habitaciones de casi todos los adolescentes, tenía una repisa con libros y otra con películas y discos, además de un pequeño helecho en la repisa de la ventana. Las cortinas azules contrastaban con el color de la pared, además tenía una computadora en su escritorio de estudio y una colección de funkos y una lámpara. Era una habitación normal, dentro de lo que cabía, y sin embargo, Jean sentía que el pecho se le iba a salir de la emoción. Se sentó en la cama y esperó a que Armin subiera, lo cual sucedió dentro de pocos minutos.

—¿Qué te parece? ¿Muy nerd? —bromeó Armin en cuanto entró a la habitación.

—Nah, está bien —dijo sonriendo.

El rubio acomodó el disco en su computadora y conectó las bocinas para empezar a escuchar. El disco que Jean le había regalado era _1000 forms of love_ , el disco que Jean más admiraba de la artista.

—No sabía que me veía como a alguien que le gustaría escuchar a Sia.

—Te ves como a alguien que le gusta la buena música.

Armin sonrió y se sentó junto a él mientras Chandelier comenzaba a sonar.

—No sabía que te gustaba la música «comercial» —dijo el rubio encomillando la palabra.

—Alguna es buena —reconoció Jean tirándose sobre el colchón—. Además, no considero que la música por ser comercial sea mala, ni la indie es toda buena, depende mucho de los gustos de cada quién, pero hay mucha riqueza musical si no te cierras a nada.

—¿Jean?

El llamado se incorporó y observó al joven que le había hablado. Armin se veía pensativo mientras miraba la portada del disco y recorría con las yemas de los dedos el cancionero.

—Gracias por venir. Y gracias por acompañarme.

—No es nada —dijo Jean extrañado—. Me gusta pasar el tiempo contigo.

—Últimamente no me siento como si fuera yo mismo. ¿Sabes? Mi abuelo me cuidó durante mucho tiempo, y ahora que estoy por mi cuenta, me siento mal por pensar en que se fue demasiado pronto, que no estoy preparado para la vida. Si él me viera…

—Si él te viera, estaría orgulloso de ti. Eres un buen tipo, Armin. Sé que ahora te sientes desubicado, pero en cuanto te repongas, sé que estarás bien.

Jean se incorporó y lo observó mejor, aunque no estuviera llorando, no se veía como si estuviera auténticamente feliz, la postura de sus hombros y la mueca de la boca arruinaba el cuadro. Armin suspiró y se encogió de hombros, no convencido de lo que Jean decía. ¿Y cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo creerle si no podía sentir lo que él sentía?

—No estoy a gusto en esta casa. Hay demasiado de él. Sólo quiero irme lejos, correr, escapar… Quiero dejar de sentirme tal como me siento. ¿Es malo? ¿Soy malo por querer dejar de pensar en él?

Jean se acercó más y pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de Armin. Arlert apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del otro, dejándose consolar, aunque Jean no supiera qué decir, el abrazarlo le hacía creer que lo estaba alentando. Acarició su cabello rubio mientras pensaba en qué podría contestar. No había una respuesta obvia, ni sabía cómo curar el agujero que Armin llevaba en el corazón y que probablemente cargaría toda la vida. ¿Cómo te repones de algo así? ¿Cómo te sientes mejor luego de que un ser tan cercano y tan querido ha desaparecido para siempre de tu vida?

—No sé qué sientes. Pero… creo que no es malo querer dejar de estar triste. Se llama sentido común. Pero no se irá. Aunque viajes a la otra punta del planeta, tu abuelo seguirá en tu mente y en tu corazón, lo quieras o no, porque así es. Lo único que puedes hacer es esperar a que todo mejore. No encuentro otra solución, y realmente quisiera, porque no te mereces algo así. Alguien como tú no merecía esto.

Armin se aferró más a Jean, sin poder contener el llanto. Otra vez venía, otra vez no se sentía suficientemente fuerte para fingir que estaba bien.

…

18 de enero.

Estaba ocupado haciendo un arreglo floral cuando Marco entró a la tienda. Le sonrió esperando que no le sacara fotografías y las pusiera en Instagrimer como siempre.

—¿Muy ocupado?

—Casi acabo.

—Últimamente casi ni te veo —se quejó el otro—, y cuando quieres salir a comer o hacer algo, tiene qué ser cuando voy a hacer grabación. Hoy debía de tener listas las tomas para mi vídeo, pero en cambio estoy aquí esperando a que acabes de hacer tus cosas.

—Es sólo unos momentos —rebatió el otro poniendo los ojos en blanco. Sabía que Marco lo decía de broma, quizás porque quería sacarle alguna información o porque estaba siendo un pesado, pero igual lo ponía nervioso que fuera a preguntarle qué ocurría con Armin. Lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que era eso lo que preguntaría.

—¿Y qué has estado haciendo?

—Estudiar para el examen de recuperación —anunció amarrando unos lazos para agregarlos—, ensayar, y trabajar… Lo normal.

—Ya pasas más tiempo en la biblioteca que conmigo.

—Ahora sabes lo que yo sentía.

Marco rió con fuerza, mirando con gentileza a su mejor amigo. Era extraño que Jean estuviera tan disperso, y aunque creía conocer la razón, le preocupaba que se sobrecargara emocionalmente, lo cual era probable porque era un cabezota que no sabía pedir ayuda cuando la necesitaba, y creía que podía ir salvando a los demás sin darse cuenta de que también él necesitaba apoyo.

—¿Y qué pasa con Arlert?

—¿Qué pasa con él? —dijo Jean alzando la cabeza de su trabajo, lo que hizo que Marco alzara una ceja y se cruzara de brazos—. No me gusta cómo me estás viendo…

—Creo que todos nos hemos dado cuenta de la forma en que lo miras, Jean. Y de que pasan demasiado tiempo juntos.

—Lo estoy apoyando… Y me está ayudando a estudiar.

—Ya me lo has dicho…

—¿Qué tratas de decir?

—Nada, sólo…

Jean suspiró y se cruzó de brazos, parecía que estuviera haciendo algo malo por el tono de Marco, pero no era así.

—¿Qué te preocupa?

—Que no tengas clara esa relación, Jean. Te vi sufrir durante años por Mikasa sin que le dijeras nunca que estabas enamorado de ella, y ahora Armin…

—Entonces lo sabes —preguntó con cara de fatalidad.

—Creo que incluso él lo sabe… A menos que sea muy ingenuo.

Jean no quería decir nada a Armin, probablemente lo haría sentir incómodo o de alguna u otra forma arruinaría su amistad, y no quería eso. ¿Acaso era un pecado querer que todo permaneciera con normalidad? Además, no sabía si Armin era gay o le gustaban los hombres, por lo que declararse sin tener contexto lo hacía sentir extraño.

—No sé si sea bueno que se lo diga. Es decir, él acaba de perder a su abuelo, y yo salgo con él para que se distraiga. Quizás si se lo digo, y me rechaza, no podremos seguir saliendo y divirtiéndonos. No quiero arruinar las cosas…

—Pero en cambio te estás enamorando de él cada vez más. Juro que sólo te falta anotar tu nombre y el suyo encerrados en corazones.

Jean puso los ojos en blanco y se rió. Marco decidió dejarlo ser y no seguirlo interrogando como hasta ese momento, Jean sabría qué hacer. Y si no, ya lo ayudaría él a salir de la mierda, como era su trabajo.

—Ya casi termino, deja de ser un pesado, nerd.

—Dile nerd a tu novio.

…

31 de enero.

El tiempo había pasado más rápido de lo que Jean imaginó. Por lo general enero era muy lento y muy aburrido, pero esta vez no fue así. No podía evitar sentirse nervioso, tanto por el examen que haría el siguiente lunes como por la decisión que había tomado aquella mañana. Avisó en su trabajo que tomaría los días sábado y domingo libres y gastó dinero en dos boletos de autobús. Si bien los fines de semana no eran los más adecuados para viajar, la mayoría seguía reponiéndose de los fuertes gastos de diciembre y las fiestas navideñas que chupaban cada centavo de los ciudadanos promedio. Aunque fuera una sorpresa para Armin, Eren y Mikasa ya lo sabían y habían preparado con antelación la maleta del rubio para entregarla a Jean, no sin antes llevarse mil amenazas de parte de Eren y algunas otras más sutiles de parte de la joven. Estaban de acuerdo con que lo llevara de paseo, a cambio de tantas clases privadas y de la paciencia que Armin siempre conservaba. Al verlo llegar a la biblioteca, buscándolo en las mesas de trabajo, su corazón se disparó sintiéndose cada vez más ansioso por la sorpresa, pero la parte juguetona y socarrona de Jean ganó al final y decidió actuar como siempre, rodeando a Armin por los hombros y conduciéndolo hacia afuera sin decir una sola palabra, mientras Arlert intentaba encontrar sentido a que se estuvieran alejando de la sección de historia.

—Jean, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó de nuevo mientras sostenía sus libros con fuerza e intentaba seguir el paso de Kirstein.

—Armin, deja de preocuparte tanto y sígueme.

El rubio se rió, rindiéndose ante Jean y sin preguntar más lo siguió hacia el salón de música vacío. Se sorprendió de ver el par de mochilas preparadas, y alzó una ceja como si pidiera explicaciones al otro muchacho.

—Quiero pagarte por todo lo que has hecho por mí y llevarte a la playa. ¿Quieres ir? Regresaríamos el domingo y los maestros no nos han dejado tarea, así que…

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Armin emocionado de repente—. No hacía falta, pero no me negaré a ir.

La sonrisa de Armin sobrepasó el valor de los boletos en un segundo.

No tardaron en irse y abordar el autobús. Fueron mirando los pueblos desde la carretera y hablando sobre otros viajes que habían realizado al mar con anterioridad. Era fácil reírse con Armin, con la facilidad que tenía para transmitir la alegría y el cariño que le tenía al mar lo hacía aún más especial. Una vez llegando a su destino, fueron hacia la costa para ver el amanecer. El hotel que Jean reservó estaba a unos minutos caminando desde la playa, así que hicieron el recorrido desde ahí, mirando las nubes pintadas de lila y el horizonte de fuego que se ocultaba poco a poco.

—Sólo será un día como tal, pero quiero que lo disfrutes, Armin —dijo Jean algo nervioso por el poco tiempo que pasarían ahí.

—Un día es suficiente. Necesito despejarme y el mar me relaja mucho —dijo mientras se hacía una coleta para que el viento dejara de despeinar su cabello—. Además, estar contigo siempre es divertido. No sé por qué un nerd como yo te cae tan bien.

—¿Has visto a Marco, que es mi mejor amigo? Si buscas nerd en google, él te sale en el primer resultado.

Armin rió negando con la cabeza, aunque admitiendo en silencio que era verdad que Marco y él eran similares en cuanto a actitudes académicas. Gracias a Jean, se hablaban más y ahora planeaban hacer un vídeo juntos en respuesta a todos los comentarios de odio entre sus seguidores.

—Pero hablando en serio, creo que eres una de las mejores personas que he tenido la dicha de conocer. Aunque a veces eres muy raro.

—¿Raro yo? Tú eres aún más extraño y no me quejo. Señor Goodbyehorses…

—¡Oye! Ya hasta bromeas y todo…

…

Podía hacer un recuento de todo lo vivido con Armin y bastaría para eclipsar toda su vida con luz. Hasta los malos momentos se convertían en buenos cuando recordaba al rubio; ya fuera su voz, sus ojos, o su piel. No entendía por qué era tan fácil quererlo, por qué la gente que rodeaba a Armin parecía no darse cuenta de lo terrible e injusta que era la vida al otorgarle tanta belleza a un solo ser humano, y toda la bondad que representaba le hacía sentir temor de no ser suficientemente bueno para él o para merecerlo, aunque de momentos Armin fuera tan frío en su manera de ver la vida, al final ganaba esa parte buena que lo hacía terrible, y admirable.

…

2 de febrero.

Se les olvidó el bloqueador y volvieron más morenos. Mientras el autobús los llevaba de regreso a casa, recordaron las cosas que habían pasado mientras habían estado ahí. Sin duda había sido un buen distractor y un increíble regalo para Armin, además de ayudar a Jean a relajarse para el examen que tomaría el siguiente día.

—Sólo digo que no está bien que los niños te digan «señor» cuando no lo eres.

Armin reía por el fastidio de Jean mientras bajaban del autobús. Ya era de noche y caminaron juntos hacia la intersección donde sus caminos se separaban.

—Los niños no saben calcular las edades.

—Malditos mocosos.

Armin volvió a reír con fuerza y paró para despedirse al llegar al lugar. Jean se pasó una mano por el cabello y antes de que se arrepintiera, le plantó un beso a Armin en la boca. No disfrutó el contacto por el nerviosismo, que se acrecentó cuando el rubio se alejó de él con los ojos muy abiertos y sonrojado.

—Yo… Tú… Es decir, lo siento.

—¡Jean! No sabía que…

—Olvídalo, olvida lo que acaba de pasar, lo siento, no debí.

El sentimiento amargo del rechazo se instaló en la boca de su estómago, sintiendo que iba a vomitar, párecía que Armin ni siquiera sabía qué decir, y la situación era tan incómoda que dolía. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar rápido hacia su casa, avergonzado por lo sucedido y esperando que Armin no se molestara con él. Iba a empezar a correr cuando sintió el abrazo de Armin detrás suyo. Sus brazos no le permitieron avanzar y el cuerpo cálido recostado sobre su espalda era un impedimento más grande del que le habría gustado aceptar.

—Jean, no te vayas. No sin que te explique.

—No hace falta —dijo Jean sonrojado, intentando voltear su cuerpo para enfrentarlo—. Entiendo si no te gusto, o si no tienes esas preferencias…

—No es eso, es que… Te lo iba a decir, pero… No supe cómo.

—¿Decirme qué? —preguntó esta vez de verdad intrigado, deshaciendo el agarre del rubio sobre su cuerpo.

—Estoy saliendo con alguien. Con Eren.

De alguna manera, eso lo hizo muchísimo peor.

—¿Con Eren? No tenía idea —dijo shockeado, intentando reponerse para que Armin no se sintiera mal por él—. ¿Llevan mucho tiempo o…?

—Un par de semanas.

—Creí que eran como hermanos —dijo Jean intentando que no sonara como un reproche.

—Pues…

—¿Sabes? Lo siento. No tienes qué justificarte, Armin. Y la verdad es que no me gusta que lo hagas, prefiero… Prefiero irme. Te veré después. Y lamento el beso. Y lamento si esto ha arruinado nuestra amistad.

—¡No! Es decir, si quieres que sigamos siendo amigos, podemos serlo.

Jean asintió, e intentó sonreír aunque lo único que salió de él fue una mueca forzada. Se giró y caminó otra vez tan rápido como pudo hacia su casa, sintiendo a medio camino las lágrimas resbalarse sobre sus mejillas. Era aún más doloroso de lo que fue Mikasa en su momento, la ilusión de ser correspondido y las tontas fantasías creadas a base de la amabilidad de Armin le regresaban el éxtasis al ser imaginadas en forma de malestar. Para cuando llegó a su casa ya era un manojo de pena, y su madre se sorprendió tanto que creyó que estaba enfermo.

—Pero Jeanboy, ¿qué te ha pasado?

Jean no pudo hablar, avergonzado y sintiéndose un iluso. No pudo decirle nada, sólo pudo abrazarla, esperando que entre sus brazos se sintiera aunque sea un poco mejor.

Esa madrugada conversó con Marco y le contó todo por teléfono, queriendo desahogarse y queriendo también desaparecer aunque fuera por un momento, esperando que al menos Marco no le recriminara sus acciones ni lo tratara como estúpido por creer que iba a ser correspondido. La voz adormilada de Marco fue comprensiva, como era costumbre cuando trataba de hacer que Jean dejara de ser un tonto y no la pasara tan mal.

—Jean, no es tu culpa.

Y aunque no lo fuera, de todos modos dolía.

…

8 de febrero.

Hanji lo recibió en su despacho. Jean entró de nuevo preguntándose de dónde salía el olor a cloro y a naranjas. La profesora seguía siendo la misma despistada de siempre, dejando todos sus papeles sobre el escritorio de cualquier forma. Se sentó frente al joven y sonrió alegre, para después darle la calificación.

—Sacaste un 9.8, increíble. Con esto y con que apruebes el examen final, estarás aprobado.

Jean suspiró satisfecho, feliz con el resultado y emocionado por haberlo logrado. Si se lo proponía, de verdad le salían las cosas bien. Tan sólo debía seguir como hasta entonces, seguro que Marco se sentiría muy emocionado por él.

—Gracias, profesora.

—Tienes mucho potencial, Jean, ¿qué tal van tus solicitudes de ingreso para la universidad?

—Sólo he enviado una —respondió—. A la universidad de Bellas Artes. Quiero ser músico.

—Oh, ya veo. ¿Pero no tienes algún respaldo?

—No, si no me aceptan, entonces veré qué hacer. Mi mamá ha apoyado la decisión, creo que de verdad puedo lograr algo.

Hanji sonrió al joven y asintió, feliz por sus convicciones. Claro, a ella le gustaría que Jean viera más por un futuro más certero, pero ya el tiempo diría. Jean era joven, y aún podía equivocarse.

—Me alegra de verdad.

…

Se encerró en el salón de música y comenzó a tocar, viendo las sombras de los alumnos pasar una y otra vez por debajo del resquicio de la puerta. Las canciones eran lo único que lo animaba, y lo único en que podía pensar cuando el corazón se le empecinaba en recordar al rubio que lo atormentaba. Después de un rato, cuando ya no quedaba casi nadie en la escuela, una sombra se quedó parada fuera, y por más tonto que fuera, Jean sabía de quién se trataba. Comenzó a tocar, pensando en cómo sonaría la batería y el bajo acompañándolo.

— _Wise men say only fools rush in, but I can't help falling in love with you. Shall I stay? Would be a sin if I can't help falling in love with you? (…)_

…

..

.

Hola.

Estoy escribiendo este fic desde hace... Yo qué sé. ¿Un año o más? No me acuerdo. El caso es que este fic estaba ya más allá de la mitad desde hace mucho tiempo, pero me atoré en un punto y hasta ahora lo puedo remediar. ¿Qué puedo decir? Que en un principio este fic nació por la necesidad de ver a un Jean badboy convivir con un Armin nerd, tal como Isayama lo dibujó en el AU esclar, aunque me jodiera mucho que Jean fuera un puto bully, /me explicas eso por favor/ en fin. Que además Sara y yo platicamos una vez en lo maravilloso que sería un AU donde Eren, Mikasa y Armin fueran felices, que Armin sería youtuber y no me acuerdo qué más dijimos jbnjkdsbfjkbd.

PERO como siempre me fui por las ramas y escribí cosas para el desarrollo que no sé cómo quedaron. El IC de los personajes y todo, no sé, pienso que algo hice mal por ahí, que me he puesto mala por no poder continuarlo en su momento y que ahora creo que igual antes me hubiera quedado mucho mejor la parte final, que siento que ha quedado muy floja. No me gusta mucho, pero el concepto era lo que quería, es decir, que el final era el que yo planee, porque no quería un "felices por siempre", quería una cosa real, que a veces uno se enamora y parece que todo va bien, pero todo sale mal y no puede hacer nada uno salvo resignarse y ya está. Quién sabe, a lo mejor en el futuro Armin y Eren terminan y Jean logra algo, o a lo mejor ya no pasa nada. Pero eso es parte del final abierto, de que todo puede pasar. Y PERDÓN SI PENSARON QUE QUEDABA EN JEARMIN Y AL FINAL NO, PERO TODO EL FIC ES JEARMIN, EL FIC ES JEARMIN, QUE NO TERMINEN JUNTOS ES OTRA COSA.

Otra cosa que quiero aclarar, es el sistema de calificaciones Y el sistema escolar manejado en mi fic. Como SnK no se desarrolla en Japón, y todos tienen diferentes nacionalidades o una más bien, incierta, decidí no poner ningún lugar concreto para el desarrollo del fic. No están en determinado lugar, por lo que el sistema de calificaciones es inventado de mi parte. Y pues eso.

Sara, ojalá te guste mi regalo, ojalá no pienses que estuvo mierda todo. Espero que haya sido agradable de leer y que no haya tantos errores, que de repente se me pasan los pleonasmos, chica, porque _ella es escritora profesional de mierda._ Y nada, eso. Que a mí me gustó mucho el desarrollo, pero las últimas escenas no sé, no me convencen, pero igual no las puedo rehacer porque es mucho trabajo. Dime qué te ha parecido y si te has sorprendido con lo que ha pasado. Ah, y que voy a hacer un playlist del fic y algún aesthetic, igual lo subo al instagram, ya veré.

Besos y espero reviews, nunca me pongo pesada con los rws, pero chica, ¿escribí esto enorme para luego tener un like y dos comentarios? NO. Ansjkdnjsknf.


End file.
